Shanks's Choice
by rose7anne101
Summary: When Ace meets Shanks, Shanks takes matters into his own hands and trains him with the help of his crew in Haki and combat. How will Ace's journey change? For better or worse. For better...we hope. What If AU. beta'd.
1. Crossroad

**Author's Notes:**

.

This Fic was beta'd by the amazing **Blackthorn Ashe** , who did the greatest job on editing and sharing ideas with me. It was a _lot_ of fun working with her. :)

 **I am SO sorry that this is SO late. Totally my fault! *buries head in hands* - Ashe**

.

I don't own One Piece.

.

 **IMPORTANT NOTES:**

1) This fic is my **really late** gift (that I promised back in September for my birthday **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** ) and MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!

2) In this Fic, my beta and I are open to hear your thoughts to where do you wish the story to sail or specific scenes you wish to see! So review and sent me any ideas you have!

3) **We are also working on making this story present tense so if we miss anything, pretty please tell us! Or tell us if we should change it to past tense! It can go either way as I write in past tense and Roseanne in present. Thank you!**

4) I have two other Fics (AaC and MDNR) that are very important to me, and I am also a student, so this Fic will not be updated as fast as I would have wanted. You want me to move it forward in the priorities ladder, then let me know!

5) The Spade pirates will be given the awesome voice that was created by **Stormy1x2,** if you haven't read her stories, then do yourself a favour and go read them. **Yeah. Totally awesome.** Yes, they are this amazing. I hope to write my characters as beautifully as she does (I intend to try!)

 **Warnings:**

Ace's self-worth issues and English is my fourth language. Warnings may change in the future.

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

Shanks doesn't usually like to be alone, as he prefers to always be surrounded by his Nakama, drinking and partying like no tomorrow.

He doesn't like the silence and the stillness. Silence makes him remember another crew, another life, mountains of missed opportunities, of time that will never return.

Yet here he is, ignoring the wind and snow around him with his cloak wrapped around his shoulders, eyeing the starless sky, soaking up the silence as much as the cold.

Benny already came twice to check on him and even though he hadn't uttered a word, his presence had been screaming at him, _I am here if you need me. I will always be here_.

The utter warm feeling evoked by Benny's presence echoes in his mind as he sits in the cold snow, his thoughts drift to the unforeseen encounter earlier tonight that he never thought would ever occur. Not ever.

Meeting Ace brought a lot of memories back to the surface of his mind, not all good ones. Just thinking about it prompts Shanks to groan and take a swig from an oversized sake bottle (the good kind, stolen from Yasopp's secret stash. Really! What were they thinking hiding sake from their _Captain_?) as if to drown the feelings of regret and guilt away.

He shakes his head to ward the negative emotions off and turns to a more positive outlook. Meeting Luffy's _big brother_ was a surprise in itself that he couldn't have anticipated in a million years! _How the heck did Luffy find such a well-mannered person? And even convince him to become brothers?_ Though, he'd expect nothing less from Luffy.

Shanks smiles softly.

He remembers Luffy fondly every time the wind blows, like now, as his hand instinctively reaches to the top of his head to protect the treasure that was _entrusted_ to him oh so long ago, only to be reminded that he isn't the keeper of precious _**Hat**_ anymore. He himself **entrusted** his Captain's and now his _treasure_ , his hopes and dreams, to his little anchor. _Ace's little brother._

Luffy's chosen brother came to find him, had searched for him, hunted him, even though Shanks had met Luffy a long time ago and only hung out with him for a few months.

He searched, not caring that Shanks is a feared **Yonko** , not caring that many things could have changed since then. _Shanks could have changed_.

Luffy's brother spent who knew how long, searching for him, just to thank Shanks for saving his little brother's life at the cost of an unimportant arm. He silently mused and shifted in the snow to stretch frozen muscles. As he did so, some snow from his shoulders fell into his lap, and startled him into yelping at the freezing coldness.

The footsteps hurrying toward him didn't surprise Shanks, as not a second after, he sees Benny peering out of the cave, eyes silently asking an 'Are you okay?' He's been worried about his Captain's well-being as Shanks hadn't much protection from the snow other than his cloak and he is being oddly quiet while there is still some surviving sake in the cave and an asleep Ace (those sleep attacks are hilarious!) to play connect-the-dots with. Shanks nods and smiles, ushering him to go back inside while brushing the snow off absentmindedly and going back to pondering the state of the world, his problems, and the conundrum of the two brothers.

Benn steps back into the warmth that the crew is excluding in their cheers and merrymaking and shakes his head. He eases drunken worries as he steps over a passed out and snoring Ace and tells the crew that their captain is fine except for the overheating of his brain trying to actually collect some thought in his peanut-sized mind. The crew is too far gone to panic and escape to an underground bunker (not that there was one anywhere in the vicinity, they were staying in cave for God's sake!).

Of course, none of this shows up on Shank's radar as he delves deeper into the labyrinth of his inner thought. His thoughts travel back to Ace who is currently passed out in the cave behind him and the reason **why** Shanks now knows he exists. The red-head grips his arm stub and smiles a big smile.

No gratitude was needed. He _chose_ to save Luffy, his anchor, and would do it all over again, given the choice. He would sacrifice more than a **thousand arms** , if need be. That is the one thing that he will never regret even if it means no more fights with 'Hawkeyes' Mihawk. He knew that in the same certainty he knew his own _heartbeat_. Luffy is unique and precious.

It was as simple as that.

But the _sentiment_ behind Ace's words was accepted whole heartedly. You could hear the love for his brother in his voice.

Hearing about Ace's and Luffy's 'adventures' as Ace called them tonight (more like shenanigans), was fun, relaxing, and hair-pulling. The tales of Luffy's clumsiness and overall mishaps made him and the crew laugh hysterically, like the _children_ they were who had been unknowingly waiting for this special treat that they didn't even know existed.

However, when most of the two crews had passed out from alcohol intake, (almost all of the lively bunch of rookies that was Ace's crew had quickly gotten over their fears and subsequently passed out from a daring crew-wide drinking contest. The only surviving one was their doctor as he was a little more up in years. The last that Shanks had seen of him, he was drinking Rockstar under the table while conversing with Benny), the conversation ironically sobered up a bit. Shanks had asked Ace about his plans for later on. It had been mostly out of curiosity, but as Ace talked about his plans to attack Whitebeard and spread his name out there, demons that Shanks had kept locked away for years, came roaring back.

Ace's words and mannerisms had reminded him so much of **himself** , of his old crew, of his naivety, of when he decided that he couldn't be alone anymore and took the first step to build his own crew and show his own worth.

The memories had brought a bittersweet taste to his mind and mouth. Even now he could taste it with every gulp of sake.

There is a concealed darkness that hides in Ace's eyes that feels quite familiar to Shanks. The black orbs seem like they hold an endless abyss, it felt to the red-haired man that he is looking at his own reflection in a mirror from the _far past._ It is as if his own eyes are looking back at him full of doubts and hesitation. A face trying to put a brave front, show no fear, no doubt.

However, from what Shanks has seen, Ace's mask is **almost** perfect; he is always on guard even if it seems safe. But all the bravado is just a facade. A crack shows and emotions thought hidden pour out. _Yes_ , there is something very worrying about that darkness.

This is all in the past for Shanks though, before he met his Nakama, before he found his **anchors**. His family. Ace has a lot of soul-searching to do for him to be able to face his darkest demons in time, and maybe one day he will be able to get to where Shanks is. He would need to learn how to take down the walls he built so tightly around himself; brick by brick and watch the floodwaters without any damage to himself.

But it is clear that someone has lessened the pain. Broken a couple walls and sealed the cracks with industrial glue. _Luffy?_

Shanks grimaces, the burdens he used to drag along for years (almost breaking him in the process) are now clear in the eyes of his mind.

Ace has an unimaginable burden resting on his shoulders, Shanks _knows_.

Of the burden existence he has no doubt. Shanks can _see_ its shadow dragging Ace as his once did.

It is of just the 'why' and the 'who' that perplexes Shanks because a darkness that had spread to that degree can only be caused by soul-consuming events.

Shanks shakes his head, his hair swishing in rhythm to the motion. All this contemplation is hurting his head (drinking his tenth bottle of sake today probably didn't help matters either. Though, the only way that he would **stop** drinking would be to die or pass out and that's only a temporary thing).

Of no doubt, Ace needs help, that is for sure. Shanks probably could not help with the lingering darkness but he could at least try and stop it from growing any bigger. He wants to at least.

Somehow, Ace had already found a place in Shank's heart and he would be damned to not help him try to survive the future.

 _What can I do for him? Should I do anything? I want to. My head hurts too much for this…_ Red-hair clutches his head and groans.

Foggily, an idea comes to him that he could come morning, give Ace some advice and send him on his way, and ask Benny to keep an eye on the news and Ace's movements, and that will be that.

 _Or…_

Shanks freezes with the sake bottle halfway to his lips.

He takes a deep breath and grimaces, trying to keep some semblance of order in his disorganized thoughts.

 _ **Or**_ _I could take him under my wing_ , he grins.

He could suggest to Ace joining them; becoming one of them **or** their ally (even though he does not usually like taking allies this way).

However, knowing the little that he does know about Ace, and the fact that he is Luffy's older brother, gives him all the indication he needs to know to what his answer would be. A polite, _cold_ rejection (just like this irksome snow that's giving Shanks the sneezes repeatedly. It doesn't say anything but he can feel the unspoken _go away_ ). Shanks knows what he is asking from Ace. To join the redhead would be giving up on his dreams. If it weren't for Luffy's influence, Shanks would probably have a flaming angry rookie full of righteous fury ready to actually put Shanks in the ground if he dared to ask such a thing.

Which would make wanting to _help_ him very complicated!

Well…complicated is an understatement. He takes a sip and grimaces.

Even though pirates seek freedom and chaos (depending which one you are), even for them there are unspoken rules, the redhead considers.

He could, in theory, train him without him joining their crew or becoming his ally. It would raise eyebrows in his crew, but they wouldn't mind too much. Though he could already feel the epic headache developing from the upcoming discussions with Benny about it.

Of course, there are still several other problems that would arise:

Ace is a known pirate, with a high bounty on his head and the government had even tried to recruit him into becoming a Shichibukai.

For this _**super rookie**_ to disappear for even a small period of time, particularly when he just arrived into the New World, would raise questions and eyebrows.

But for him to show up a few months later even stronger would raise _**hell**_ as the marines and pirates, collectively, don't like those kind of mysteries. _The lot of them are all paranoid idiots_ , Shanks chuckles.

Though, contrary to Ace's disappearance, Shanks's would make the world government as a whole unable to function with the worst kind of scenarios running through their heads, making sure they never slept a wink. Shanks grins. It's true that the pressure on the Yonkos' movements is under even more scrutiny by both the marines and each other.

But if he wishes to disappear, then they will. It wouldn't even take a day, as there is no ship as fast as the Red force so let the marines fret and worry.

Truly, disappearing was the last of his worries.

From a memory long past, the words of his first mate echo in his head.

" _The_ _ **silent war**_ _," Benny had called it, "waiting for any opportunity to attack and gain more territories, to weaken the enemy, yet keeping the_ _ **balance**_ _."_

It is a strange world they live in, Shanks wonders, but that is the main attraction in his eyes, the mystery and the adventure it brings.

"It will only be a matter of time for them to put together the fact that my movement disappeared the same time as Ace's, and come to the conclusion that I had something to do with it," he mutters softly even though he is alone. Thinking back on it, it had been some time ago that Benny had left him for the warmth of the cave.

Then, there is of course, the obvious predicament, that Ace could become their enemy in the future. Actually, that is _almost_ a fact. He would bet his remaining arm, that when Luffy is finally ready to meet Shanks in the sea, Ace will be right behind him, backing him up with a vengeance.

' _It will be a lot of fun_ ,' a smile of genuine longing adorns Shanks face.

Yes, the day that Luffy starts his journey is getting closer. The ten-year wait is almost over.

Shanks is sure that the both of them, himself and Luffy, will be able to keep the promise he made to his captain who created the current pirate era.

He knows with absolute certainty, that Luffy will bring about a new era.

Ace reminds him a lot of Luffy: their laughter, the pursuit of impossible dreams, their conviction. No wonder they are brothers. It seems that fate is _kind_ to tie their destinies together.

Though, they both remind him of someone else. Black hair. Dark Skin. Large smile. Huge appetite. Same caring attitude towards friends, stubbornness and unwavering conviction, a carrier of **D**. He clutches the bottle of sake in his hand but loosens his grip a bit as the bottle creaks warningly.

They remind him of his captain... If he didn't know any better, he would think that they are his children, his flesh and blood! That is impossible! Right? He shakes his head trying to get rid of the uncertainty clouding his thoughts, while still remembering Luffy's smile and his captain's own distinct one.

He furiously shakes his head a second time.

 _No way, it is impossible! Luffy is too young to be his son! And so is Ace, he told me he was 18!_

Shanks tries to concentrate on the matter on hand (what is to be done about Ace?). His hand reaches up and brushes off accumulating snow from his head to distract him from that line of thought and he shivers.

If Ace is to play a role in all of this then it is important that he be ready, at least physically, if not mentally.

Luffy however...

He can't be Luffy's guide and support. He knew that when he had entrusted Luffy with his hat and when they had made the promise on the day that they set sail back to the New World. So he couldn't help but look in his mind for one that would be able to guide a troublesome (and very special) kid like Luffy and so he found himself telling Rayleigh about Luffy and piquing the Dark King's interest in the process. After that, Shanks's worries about the high-spirited punk lessened. Not totally. But enough that the redhead could focus on something more than the niggling feeling in his head that kept worrying if Luffy was alright.

Nothing more could be done besides watch and wait (he gave Fate a nudge, he dares not push it more).

Everything else is in the hands of **Fate** , if it was meant to be for them to meet, then somehow it will be.

Anyhow, Ace did not have any guide. So Shanks was willing to tempt fate, if accepted by the living fireball of issues. Wasn't _Fate_ and Luffy the ones that brought him to Shanks, before he faced the real challenges on his journey?

The words of his captain echoes in his mind _"Destiny. Fate. Dreams. These unstoppable ideas are held deep in the heart of man."_

He loses himself to the memories, looking blankly ahead, as he somehow feels the cold more sharply now, as if it is trying to seep into his bones. To make him feel even more depressed.

 _Don't go too deep._ He forces himself through sheer will and stubbornness, to come back to reality, and look at the issues in hand as objectively as he can.

Helping Ace, that is what he is trying to decide. Not sifting through old memories like an old man. (Shanks is only 35 years old, he hasn't even reach his prime yet, thank you very much!)  
Should he or shouldn't he? To help or not to help. That is a decision he has to make.

He takes a slow sip, enjoying the fiery liquid sliding down his throat and feels the ever-increasing headache, and relaxes as he considers the ever-piling multitude of consequences that could occur.

Now, Ace's own plans need to be taken into account. Shanks softly chuckles at the memory of their talk. It still amazes him.

 _I mean, for all the wonderful sake in the world, he wants to go up against Whitebeard!_ _ **No**_. The way he said it, it is more like he _needs_ to.

Ace is strong, quite so. His raise to fame was even quicker than the alcoholic red-head. But he is a thousand years too early (to quote the old man Whitebeard) to even give the old man or his loyal phoenix an entertaining fight.

The phoenix. _Marco the phoenix._

Shanks sniggers at the memory of the pineapple-head's reaction to his question about joining his crew, from the last time he visited the Moby Dick. If Shanks was being honest with himself, which he did try to be, he only asks nowadays to watch Marco's irritated reaction (It is so entertaining as it had been a never ending cycle of laughter for years now. Shanks calls himself funny but Benny calls him obsessed.) In all reality, he actually wouldn't know what to do if the phoenix actually agreed to join his crew.

 _Not going to happen anyway._

He laughs out loud but abruptly stops when he hears the clearing of a throat behind him. He doesn't need to turn around to know that Benny came back again to check on him. Shanks twists until his head is upside downs and grins at his first mate and Benny Boo raises an eyebrow at his wayward friend as if nudging him to _do what needs to be done._

Tired of the necessity of thinking about important stuff, Shanks sighs and pouts. All the amusement vanishes from his face when he concentrates once again as Benn stonily stands in the background and watches.

 _Ace… and his plans to take down,_ Shanks snorts _, the old man._

The newly named flame-brain is stubborn and when provoked, will attack with fiery vengeance straight from hell. Nothing short of sea stone or knocking him out would stop him, and Shanks doesn't intend to stop him to begin with only to guide him! (Shanks could already see the flame of Ace's volatile anger if Shanks ever suggested or tried such an idea. But still, it would be fun to watch his struggles against his crew, and it would tell him a lot about Ace's strengths and weakness).

Shanks knows that he would be between a rock and a hard place when Ace attacks Whitebeard. After all, as his _mentor_ (if Ace accepted), it would seem that **he** is attacking Whitebeard himself and it might be seen as an act of war, maybe not by the old man (He cannot be the strongest man in the world without having incredible insight and wit to equal it), but it would be definitely viewed as such by others.

All in all, it would be _troublesome_ to pick a fight with the old man, or more likely his enraged allies. He isn't in the mood for this kind of **bothersome** and time consuming situation as it promises to be a pain in the ass!

Shanks exhales miserably, watching his breath freeze in the cold air. _Too many possibilities. Too many things that could go wrong._

More importantly, **Garp. Garp the Fist**. He shudders, the cold not being the reason, and looks around in a moment of paranoia and fear and exhales slowly again as soon as he does not spy the old geezer. _**That scary monster!**_

His ears still ache from the loud, _loud_ bellowing that had emitted from the old marine about daring to corrupt his **cute** grandson. Considering that Luffy is Ace's younger brother, if he were to interact with Ace and train him, he could already see the flying cannon balls soaring through the air towards his face. The Red-Hair crew probably would not be able have any decent party for _a long_ time after this (the man gave _persistence_ new meaning).

He takes a long sip of his Sake, trying **not** to imagine (and failing miserably!) the cost of repairing the Red Force (and his poor face) from all the cannonballs holes. Benny would more than probably insist on taking the money for the repairs from their drinking money. That would be an _utter disaster_ , **dammit**!

He sighs, what will he do? (Sake could be in danger.)

The whole thing is too bothersome and would bring a lot of huge troubles his way. It is going to complicate things for his crew.

 _That's all assuming…_

Shanks sighs, looking at the bottle in his hand as he shakes it. It was almost empty.

 _That's all assuming that Ace agrees to begin with._

Getting him to agree would _probably_ bring him more headaches than all these problems combined (Yes, including the money for the Sake).

Would it be worth it?

He finished the last drop in his bottle.

But, in the end, it all came to down to one thing, did he want to make this **offer** and everything it _entailed_?

Shanks closes his eyes, and concentrates on the _sound_ of his heartbeat. He became a Yonko because he wanted the freedom to choose his own path, damn the consequences to hell and back.

"Benny," he calls, "could you please see if Anchor's brother is awake and bring him here?"

"And if he isn't?"

Shanks opens his eyes and looks behind him at his dear friend and trusted first mate. His voice not changing, he orders, "Bring him here."

Benn posture tenses, hearing the order in his captain voice clearly. He nods, and without a sound, turns to leave.

"Oh, and Benny?"

Benn, stops abruptly, and turns sharply to face his captain.

"Yes?"

Shanks is looking at him, with a mischievous look on his face, that Benn can see clearly despite the dim light.

"Bring a bottle of sake with you. The **good** kind."

Benn whole body relaxes, and he shakes his head fondly.

"Yasopp hid them inside the gunpowder barrels," Shanks whispers conspiringly to him, his big unwavering smile destroying the effect of _mystery_ he is trying to go for.

Benn raises an eyebrow and snorts, "I know."

" **What?** How did you know?" yells Shanks in indignation, all playfulness disappearing from his face.

"I needed to bribe Lucky Roo to find out!" he adds miserably with a pout.

Benn's shoulders shake with silent laughter as he turns once more from his dejected captain.

"I am your first mate," he declares, his voice solemn, and adds, "I know everything! Even your _deepest darkest_ thoughts."

Shanks has a bewilderment look on his face, which is quickly replaced with joyful laughter.

"Bring two. No, make them three," he calls cheerily after his loyal and _patient_ first mate.

Benn gives no indication that he hears the idiotic red-head's last _request_ as he disappears inside the cave they are staying in, hiding from the raging storm.

.

.

.

With this I kept my promise!

PLEASE read the notes in the beginning!

.

.

This Fic was beta'd by Blackthorn Ashe, she did amazingly wonderful job. Didn't she? XD

 ***blushes* I love her.**

Hopefully that's mean updates will be faster.

 **I am going to try so hard. Rosanne is so awesome, there are no words. - Ashe**

.

.

Your thoughts? What would you like to see happen?

I have a lot of ideas, would love to hear what do you all think?

.

.

Please review, it would make me extremely happy ^^ (when I am happy I write more ;)


	2. Wildfires, Mountains and Orange Idiots

**Author's Notes:**

.

 _I apologize for taking this long to update, and I apologize again because I can't say the next chapter will come faster. I intended to try at least! Feel free to motivate me and my betas (yup) by leaving a review :D_

 _._

This Chapter was beta'd by the amazing **Blackthorn Ashe (bows)** and the equally wonderful **Black' Victor Cachat** , they did the greatest job on editing and sharing ideas with me. It was a _lot_ of fun working with them. :D I am eternally thankful!

.

I don't own One Piece.

.

The Spade pirates will be given the awesome voice that was created by **Stormy1x2,** especially in her story **The Ten Years Difference,** if you haven't read her stories, then do yourself a favour and go read them. **YES. GO.**

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

Ace's self-worth issues, cursing and English is my fourth language. Warnings may change in the future.

.

 **Thank you all for the encouragement and the reviews!**

.

 **Anon**

Thank you for your review.

I hope the second chapter WOW you too (maybe a bit more ;) ). Hope for your continuous enjoyment, let me know!

.

 **Guest**

Thank you for your review.

That's what I also thought, it's an awesome ideas, let's try to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter "more" and will want some "more". Let me know XD

.

.

.

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

Ace had been standing in silence for a while now besides Shanks, his brother's savior and idol.

He isn't sure what he should do...or say...or if he should do anything at all. The present mood is quite different from when they had spoken at the party. It had felt more natural then; with Ace even confiding to Shanks about his goal.

Ace shifts and nervously glances at the older pirate from under the shadow of his hat. Shanks had still not said anything as he's just staring at the snow-swirled sky that was quickly darkening in front of him, seemingly lost in thought. He had given Ace a small smile when Ace had arrived and handed the older man a sake bottle, keeping the second one enclosed in his hand.

Benn had woken (read: kicked) Ace up a scant few minutes earlier, and had given him two bottles of sake, a wet towel indicating for him to clean his face to put a dent in the roaring hangover, and _pushed_ him out into the **bright** (Holy crap! Ohhh...so _**BRIGHT**_. Owww...), snow-covered landscape, still shirtless as ever.

Ace grimaces and forces himself not to rub his smudged face (his blasted crew had once again used him as canvas for whatever shit they called _art.)_

So as Red-Hair stands in silence; Ace is getting a little bit nervous of the ongoing absence of rambunctious laughter that usually excludes from the older man (Shanks didn't even comment or titter about the smudged _art_ on Ace's face he can spy from the corner of his eye). _If he is not going to do or say anything...why_ _have I been called out here?_

Ace uneasily shifts his feet and discreetly tries to push down his restless nerves. He takes a step backwards to stand behind Shanks, and attempts to force himself from fidgeting so much ( _he's a pirate, goddamit! A Captain, standing next to another Captain who_ _ **just so happens**_ _to be a Yonko and his brother's idol_ ) by occupying his mind with thoughts and memories that brought him here to this miraculous meeting.

The meeting he had planned since he had been a twelve old brat (learning manners just for this purpose was not an easy task either), wherein his first lesson in manners and etiquette made him realize the magnitude of what it meant to try to fill the role of 'big brother'. What he had _chosen_ to be part of.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

Ace can actually pinpoint the specific moment in time when he had decided that he really _**needed**_ to meet the person who had affected his younger brother life so.

It is a painful memory mixed with a bit of hope and insight into his little brother's mind.

It had been just after they had lost Sabo.

Ace had gone to one of those hole-in-the-wall type of bars, just to try and get away from it all; the reminders of his failures, broken promises and so many regrets. The itching feeling in the back of his mind, _that won't leave,_ that **something is not right** but mainly from the sorrowful glances and pitiful stares targeting him.

He had been so occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Luffy had been following him and typical Luffy had refused to leave.

He had kept yelling at Luffy for being stupid and demanding he leave while the latter had been occupied with the _important_ (*rolls eyes*) task of picking his nose and staring into space. Ace had contemplated then and there if he should drag Luffy back 'home', but he hadn't wanted to go back to a place where he clearly knew something was abundantly missing and had decided he didn't really care about Luffy's tiny presence and had gone into the bar with Luffy flailing his arms in tow.

Once they had walked in, Luffy had separated from Ace and had gone over to a dark corner filled with sunken-in eyes and malicious grins and Luffy being...well...Luffy, had fearlessly started asking the shadow-eyed, shady, low life, trash they called pirates, who were sitting and drinking cheap booze, about their 'adventures' and ships.

They hadn't been friendly and were getting more and more irritated, but Luffy hadn't cared (or hadn't noticed). They had kept cackling and very bluntly insulting his younger brother, making Ace's hackles rise, but he had somehow kept his temper under wraps in order not to be noticed by the other patrons.

But somewhere along the way, things had turned south quickly and the conversation had taken a rapid nosedive to the topic of the Pirate King title with Luffy screaming in the background about his dream, and Ace having found himself asking his usual question, even though that time he hadn't gone there for that purpose.

Yet he had stood there clutching his pipe with glaring empty 'dead' eyes, and had demanded coldly, _"What do you think if the Pirate King had a son?"_

The whole group had snidely laughed at him. "He should die like his monster of…"

The man hadn't gotten to finish his words. A flying pipe had hit him in the stomach making him fold in in half and groan in pain instead of finishing his _vital_ words.

Ace's pipe had still been clutched in his hand with a shaking white-knuckled grip.

Luffy had had his hands on his hips (his pipe prominently absent), glaring angrily at the disbelieving group of scumbags whose amusement had abruptly vanished by his brother's outright _aggressive_ behavior (Now that he thought about it, it had been a very funny scene. A 7 year old child glaring angrily up at the group of drunken 'pira—scumbags).

Luffy had then thrown himself at them; fists raised high, yelling at them not to make fun of his brother. Seeing Luffy being _this_ upset for his sake, had jolted Ace from his thoughts, and he had thrown himself at the fight, trying to take any blows directed towards Luffy and gave _hell_ to the ones that dared hurt his little brother.

They had ended getting beaten up pretty good but the other guys had gotten the brunt of the injuries. There had been broken teeth flying and bones cracking as the duo carved their way through the brawling group of idiots. Ace had ended up with a swollen jaw and several more minor injuries, but he had felt better afterwards, more clear minded.

After escaping the riot, they had gone on their way back to Dadan's base to get their injuries checked. Fuming Ace had been carrying Luffy on his back, who was being surprisingly quiet, and had not been excited about being given a rare piggyback ride from Ace.

Three-quarters of their way there, Ace had lost his patience (he had intended to wait to yell at Luffy until after getting his injuries treated) and had demanded an explanation for his unusual behavior. Luffy had mumbled Shanks's name as a reply.

It hadn't been the first time that Ace had heard him speaking about Shanks. The only other things Luffy spoke about to any great detail were Meat and _his future_ as the Pirate King. But that time Ace had stopped and _listened_ as Luffy told him about his memories.

Afterwards, Luffy had announced, his voice strong with conviction, and his hands and legs tightly hugging Ace, "Shanks said that he don't care about someone making fun of him or hurting him, but he won't let anyone hurt any of his friends. I'm not gonna let anyone _hurt_ **my** big brother! I'm gonna be _sooo_ strong and protect Ace's dream too!"

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

Since that time, Ace had felt the niggling compulsion to meet and thank his brother's savior personally and profoundly, and it had never really left (not even after he met him). If it weren't for him, Ace may have never met Luffy. The one who changed Ace for the better.

He may have never become _a big brother_.

The one title that Ace treasures the most.

Ace had also needed to meet him not only for his own sake, but for Sabo's sake too as he had the responsibility and weight of two big brothers on his shoulders to carry.

Sabo would have insisted that it's the right and polite thing to do.

 _He should have been here with me. It's my fault. It's my fault. He had been the better brother. He was Luffy's favourite brother and I couldn't save him. Too weak._ _ **Pathetic**_ _._

 _But not anymore._ Ace clenches his fists beside him _._ He would prove that! _Soon._

He relaxes his fist and instead, tensely grabs his once aching shoulder tattoo. He feels like rubbing it, as it always aches whenever he remembers Sabo and their promises but he refrains as he doesn't want to draw too much attention from the still solemn Yonko in front of him.

Trying to center himself, Ace takes a deep breath, pulling the cork out with his teeth and pocketing it, takes a hefty gulp from the bottle before giving Shanks a reassuring smile when he distractedly glances at him worriedly, which so far, had been the only movement of the man.

Shanks is exactly as Luffy described him (with not so many words, a lot of sound effects, wide, sweeping hand gestures, and more importantly, clutching his hat protectively. Luffy's vocabulary was something that was still in the works even when Ace had left, and he would bet it _still_ needs work), which surprises Ace to no end. He is a Yonko, one of the strongest in the sea, but he has a carefree attitude that could put Luffy to shame in some ways (well...Luffy is **unique** , but he digresses).

When Ace had told his crew that they were going to search for a Yonko, they flipped shit. When he had said that it was _Red Hair Shanks_ , they had fallen silent with looks of utter horror that colored everyone's faces when they had realized that he was **not** shitting with them. It had been _so_ entertaining (Ace had to use all his willpower not to burst out laughing in their faces, as it would had ruined the surprise!), it had just happened to slip Ace's mind to tell them _why_ they were seeking one of the Yonkos.

By the time Ace had come back with piles of snacks to enjoy the coming entertainment, the crew had started to show the first signs of waking up from the 'nightmare' and had begun desperately handling their nearing doom by doing various activities in a carefree manner _appropriate_ to the _joyful_ occasion of future doom (to Ace's immense amusement) such as getting drunk off their socks for the third time that week and it had only been Wednesday.

Tyger (or as he was called behind locked doors: Shorty) and Spooky (tall and throws darts; enough said), had shown true comradeship. Whenever some unfortunate soul had passed them on the deck, they had flanked him from both sides, which had been wickedly funny with the height difference between those two being taken into account, and they had jovially sung, " _another dead Spade Pirate left the deck, make way, he was killed by Red-Heart king, such shame~..._ " Ethan had gotten fed up with them at one point and had ran after them, accurately slug shooting their bottoms.

Ace had heard some hush hush suggestions of mutiny, but nothing came from it (a real pity, Ace was looking forward to a fight).

Dusty and Biggie had had a loud ruckus about the mental stability of their _esteemed_ captain. Their final conclusion had been that he was crazy to begin with and there was nothing to be done about it except to make him even more so (which they didn't want or need as what they had was a handful as is).

Their expressions and reactions had been priceless, yet they had all voluntarily followed him to meet Shanks without any hesitation (though, they were not shy to tell him exactly what they thought of him and his orders the whole way...).

He knew at that moment that he had chosen the right crew.

They are the Spade Pirates, _the group of drunken idiots following the guy that routinely lights himself on fire. And oh...what an epitaph that is._

If he was vain, he would say that he is an awesome leader, and his crew would follow him because of their undying trust in him, but he knows the truth.

He chose the right Nakama, they were just the right kind of crazy, in his eyes.

He wonders what would be Luffy's reaction to meeting them or should he say...what his crew's reaction would have been if Luffy actually sailed with them. Maybe if Luffy was a bit younger that could have been possible, but no. _Luffy is a stubborn little shit,_ Ace thinks adoringly, a nostalgic smile crossing his face.

Ace muses about what his crew's reaction will be when they discover that his next target is Whitebeard. His vague hints about his ultimate goal were not just throwing shit in the air (or an elaborate prank like in this case), as the plan is that they would leave tomorrow to hunt the Strongest Man in the World and challenge him (to death if need be). Maybe this time there will be a mutiny and not only the threat of one.

A niggling of doubt roars its head; _they will leave once they know,_ but Ace, as always, quickly crushes it with the full force of his will before it grows roots. He has already decided, and nothing will stop him. He will prove by his own hands that he should have been born.

Ace looks behind him at the cave where his crew is drinking or drunkenly snoring. Benn is still standing by the cave entrance, and has a cigarette giving over a dim glow in his mouth. It is as if he is standing guard. Guarding whom from whom? Those inside from sneaking a peek outside? Him from hurting Shanks? Or was it...

Ace felt eyes boring a hole in the back of his head and turns abruptly to spy Shanks looking at him with deep wrinkly-frowns developing between his eyebrows.

Ace had been about to demand what the damn matter is when Shanks softly utters.

"Ace."

His name quietly uttered has a shiver run down Ace's spine. It is as if an order for him to stand to attention is engraved into his very soul.

His body is trying to decide between fidgeting and tensing up when Ace notices the look on Shanks's face, and he freezes. The look reminds him of Luffy's face when he has decided on something and nothing can deter him from it; no floods or storms (doesn't matter that Luffy is a devil fruit user, he himself is a storm to reckon with).

The look disappears rather quickly and a smiling face full with amusement and mirth greets Ace instead.

"Relax~, you look like Luffy when someone is trying to steal his food,"

Ace chuckles at the mental image of him salivating in front of meat like Luffy (He knows that he is bad, but nobody is as bad as Luffy, not even Shitty Gramps).

"Ace, I have a proposition for you that I want you to consider very carefully," starts Shanks.

Ace stares at him uncomprehending, uncertain, the words made him tense up again.

 _What does he want from me?_ _ **What does he want from me?**_ _ **What kind of 'proposition'?!**_ Ace definitely felt something ominous about it _._

Shanks continues, getting right to the point, "I want to train you."

Ace's face darkens and he forces himself to speak in a civil tone. Warning bells ring loud in his head. Very few people want something that isn't of their own selfish interests as Ace has learned early on. While looking at a fixed point behind Shanks's right shoulder, he harshly replies, "I'm not going to join you. You may be Luffy's friend and I owe you for keeping him safe **but**..."

Ace trails off, not sure how to be _polite_ about his determine refusal, and flinches from the sound of ringing laughter. Ace shifts his gaze and stares openly at Shanks' laughing face.

Shanks gives one more chuckle before he says, "Nope, I said train not join."

"But … aren't they the same?" Ace mumbles, feeling lost, the whole thing not making much sense to him. He doesn't like the feeling of unbalance he's experiencing.

"Nope," He pops the 'p', "I didn't think that there was a chance in hell that you would agree to join me."

Ace nods his agreement, feeling a bit sheepish at being figured out so easily.

"After all, one day I am going to meet Luffy in the vast sea," Shanks' voice takes on a wistfulness to it, and a nostalgic smile crosses his face. _It is something he longs for,_ Ace concludes.

With the tense atmosphere gone, they both stare silently at the frigid sea reflecting the tapestry of sparkling stars in its vast darkness with both of them thinking of the same person, dear to their hearts for different yet similar reasons.

"What I mean...is that," picking up the conversation again, Shanks turns to look at Ace in a serious manner, "You are strong. Quite so."

Being acknowledged by someone from Shanks' caliber, and someone his younger brother looks up to is... Ace can't pinpoint the exact feelings it evokes in him, but they are warm, the evidence found in his slightly-red cheeks and ears.

" **But**."

Ace tenses up again. He doesn't need anyone telling him about what he does not have or lacks. He _knows_.

"You lack experience and knowledge."

 _There it is._ Ace glares at him, his body shifting on its own accord to his compact fighting stance. He feels as if he being challenged to prove his worth, and as always, he instinctively refuses to back down.

Shanks speaks calmly, the air around him full of confidence. Ace deep down acknowledges that he envies and longs for such a feeling; to be so sure that no doubt, small or big, can penetrate his armor.

"What I am proposing to you is quite simple. For a small period of time I would train you in Haki and combat."

Ace opens his mouth, he really isn't sure what he would say, but Shanks continues before he is able to blurt out anything.

"I am not expecting anything from you in return. Not to join and not any kind of alliance. You will not _owe_ me anything, like **you** don't owe me anything for saving Luffy."

But he **does** owe him. Luffy's life is the most precious thing in the world. Ace can't think of _anything_ that matters more, definitely not his own pathetic life.

Ace swallows an impulsive reply before he chokes out, " _Why_?"

Shanks suddenly has a look of weariness. He looks older and very tired in that moment in Ace's eyes.

"Dunno, should there be a reason?"

 _Yes_! Ace screams in his head. There is always an ulterior motive! Always something that hurts and betrays and tears a person's heart!

Ace's face apparently says it all, cause Shanks sighs and rubs the back of his head with bottle still in hand and the sake swishing inside.

"It isn't easy to explain. You are ah...Luffy's brother, which makes you a friend, a dear one."

Ace can't help the corners of his mouth jerking up at that, but the doubts lingering in his heart since the beginning of this conversation are not leaving him alone for a second.

"You don't know me! Being Luffy's big brother …"

"It's enough," Shanks cuts off his objection, his voice not leaving any room for Ace to object. _The matter is closed._ Yet Shanks adds on with a slight plaintive tone, probably because of the doubtful look still clear on Ace's face.

"You searched for me just to thank me for something I willingly did because that is what you _deem_ the duty of a big brother. It's more than enough to tell me what kind of person you are."

Ace feels embarrassed and looks at the ground (this conversation is going to turn him to a ripe tomato, dammit!).

"Your ambition to take down Whitebeard means you need all the help you could get."

Ace froze. _So that's what his purpose is. What he is really after… I'm to be the means of besting a rival_. Ace thinks in disdain. He feels a pang of disappointment echo (he refuses to acknowledge its existence as much as the reason for it) in his heart but he crushes it down.

Ace looks at him coldly, his eyes glaring like flaming dark coals. Shanks looks taken back with a clear frown on his face, eyeing him worriedly. He opens his mouth to ask, but Ace cuts in with a decisive and angry voice.

" **I will not be used in your** _ **damn war**_ **with the old man! I'm not anyone's pawn!"** _Never again!_ **"I'm taking him down by myself! If you think…"**

Ace abruptly stops; his anger vanishing as fast as it arrived. He didn't expect this reaction from Shanks (he probably should have). Ace just stands there and stares.

Shanks is clutching his stomach from laughing so hard, and the bottle is his hand **drops** to the ground; the sake spilling and melting the snow around it.

Ace just stares open mouthed; anger long forgotten. He had been expecting some kind of confrontation, plea or convincing heartfelt speech…. but not something like... **this**.

"Shit," curses Shanks breathlessly, stopping his uncontrollable laughter when he notices the fate of his sake bottle and loving contents.

He kneels in panic and hurriedly clutches the bottle.

"Noooo, my sake," Ace hears him murmur several times brokenly. He hears a faint snort and jerks his head so fast that it might give him whiplash, to see Benn observing them, his face carefully blank, no sign of humor present.

Shanks lifts the bottle to his mouth and when nothing fails to appear, he shakes it; for only one lonely drop to slide down.

Ace turns his head back to the redhead and his muscles relax slightly at the humorous vision. With a hesitant smile, he holds his own bottle in front of Shanks's face.

He watches Shanks's face light up as he drops the empty bottle and reaches with his grabby fingers to grasp the almost full bottle from Ace's hand. But he stops himself before touching it and asks the teen in a grave tone. "Are you sure?" The question is asked in manner that makes it seem like they are discussing a death or life matter (and maybe they are. Who knows how his liver has made it this far).

Ace just shakes it, the sake clearly heard sloshing within, for him to take. Shanks doesn't hesitate in snatching it from him this time, murmuring his eternal gratitude.

He takes a long gulp straight away and straightens, sighing in happiness.

"Using you to take the old man down never crossed my mind," Shanks says after a second long gulp, his voice full of humor.

Ace is still uncertain, the ' _then what do you want from me?'_ evident on his face.

Shanks chuckles, carefully clutching the bottle this time.

"Let's assume you could take the old man out after 1000 hours of fighting him. My help will maybe, _maybe_ reduce those 1000 hours to 999 hours."

Ace considers this when he hears him add, "and 50 minutes," Ace opens his mouth to question...when he hears Shanks murmur another "Maybe" under his breath.

"Then why?" The question come naturally and uninterrupted from Ace's mouth this time.

Shanks hums, enjoying another gulp of sake.

 _Why would he help me? What's he after, what's in it for him? There is always reason. There is definitely one. There's gotta be one._

"If it is because I am Luffy's brother then …"

Ace stops when he hears Shanks sigh, unmistakably not a happy one this time.

"You're so paranoid, reminds me of…" the Yonko murmurs under his breath. Ace couldn't catch the continuing of that sentence, but he thought he heard something about fluffy bunny or maybe ugly puppy... _strange_. The next part on the other hand was loud and clear.

"Listen here. I am doing this because I _want_ to. Don't forget, I'm a pirate."

Ace is confused by this answer. _What does being a pirate have to do with this?_

"And more importantly so are you. A pirate is free to do whatever he wants and enjoys."

Shanks takes another gulp and sighs in happiness this time. His expression then turned serious.

"This is a chance for you to be trained by a Yonko."

Ace stubbornly shakes his head. "I appreciate your offer but I want to make it on my own…"

"To where? The top?" The question is not meant to be taunting, but the delivery of the words makes Ace's hackles rise, flames dancing along his shoulders and arms.

Ace stares stubbornly at Shank's face. The fact that Shanks doesn't bat an eye when Ace's temper _literally_ flares up, makes Ace feel a little unsure of himself.

"You can't, as you are right now."

Ace tenses but says nothing as he is busy trying to force his anger and fury down with it getting all the more difficult to keep the lid on his flaming temper. All this up-and-down emotional roller coaster shit is getting to his nerves.

"You don't seem the docile type, so I won't sugar coat it for you. Right now you can't beat Whitebeard, and don't twist my words around. As I said, even with me training you for a while, you still wouldn't magically be able to beat the Old Man."

"THEN WHY THE HELL SHOULD I TRAIN WITH YOU? IF THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY DIFFERENCE, WHY WOULD YOU BOTHER? NO, WHY SHOULD I BOTHER!?" Ace once again burst out fuming like a few sparks floating along the wind in its first steps to becoming an uncontrollable firestorm.

Shanks, in contrast, his voice and body are as serene as the Calm Belt with _tranquil waves_ that even from afar would engulf you (If you were there) in a welcoming and gentle embrace but they also have a bottomless depth and power that if you blink, you may miss it while they flood your senses until you suddenly find yourself gasping for breath on the black ocean floor.

"The difference is that **you** will know what the gap is between your abilities."

"I know that he is .." Ace begins to say from behind gritted teeth, the lid on his temper threatening to spill over in blazing frustration.

"To be able to climb the mountain, you have to know its height."

Ace can't breathe.

The pressure he suddenly feels is enormous.

Ace feels himself drowning. He can't sustain the flame around him. Darkness is swallowing him, and the moon is nowhere to be seen (not that Ace is looking for it). He is hardly able to see the figure in front of him. He is using all his power, his _will_ to stay standing. His legs are shaky - they are not muscles and blood but a red bean jelly at best.

 _This is Haki. No, this is the Power of a Yonko; the raw power of an Emperor of the Sea_. Shanks isn't even lifting a finger and Ace is falling.

"I can't say that I am as strong as the old man, but you could think of me as a first step, a small wall… a first hurdle…"

Ace finds it hard to concentrate on the words, he is hardly breathing. He is drowning more and more, the bottom nowhere to be seen, yet he could hear clearly the thunder rolling repeatedly and with every flash of lightning mixing with the heavily falling snow, he can see with blurry eyes the solemn face of the figure in front of him, the scars on his face glistening making him seem in Ace's eyes like a hunter eyeing his prey with detachment before swallowing it whole.

Ace is utterly overwhelmed and just as it suddenly began, he suddenly finds himself back on safe shores, gasping and panting, as if the unseen hands had suddenly released his throat, letting him taste the sweet air.

Had the thunder and lightning been a fragment of his imagination?

Ace gulps down several deep breaths, eyeing Shanks wearily with blurry eyes, refusing to blink. The man is looking back up at the sky as if nothing of importance had just happened.

Finally, Ace wearily closes his eyes, trying to find his equilibrium back. The feeling of helplessness he felt seconds ago is already engraved into his being.

Ace opens his eyes and suddenly hearing a familiar sound, he recoils and finds a bottle of sake being shaken in front of his face like a pendulum almost, practically touching his nose.

"My own Captain once told me that a man's dreams could never be stopped as long as he continues to pursue the meaning of Freedom," divulges the holder of the bottle, offering it to him. The bottle seems as to symbolize his offer, as if saying here, 'we can enjoy and share it together without losing ourselves, without _parting_ of what we individually aspire to be.'

Ace understands what Shanks is trying to tell him. He isn't asking him to give up on his dream (far from it), but to choose his path with more care. To take advantage of opportunities he encounters in his path.

Accepting those opportunities doesn't make it any less his own path and neither does it make it someone else's dream.

It's his decision to make either way. To accept or to refuse, making it his own unique _chosen_ path. A path he chose with his own hands, his own free will.

Ace takes the bottle with shaking hands, acknowledging his words, and takes two gulps. By the third one his hands have stopped shaking and he somehow is able to compose himself.

Shanks looks at him wearily and then back at the sky and calmly says.

"There are several things you have to know, before you _decide_."

His voice is solemn, Ace distractedly notes, forcing himself again to concentrate on the words and not what had just occurred.

 _We are not going to discuss what just happened, there is nothing to say. It was a humiliating defeat, no, a defeat would imply that he had put up a fight._

Ace remains silent and listens in attention. Shanks has earned the right to it.

"This is not some kind of magical training. You will become stronger gradually because it's gonna be unimaginably harsh."

Shanks observes him in the same attention Ace, in his turn, is observing him.

"I am actually unsure if my suggestion to you is the right thing. After all, I don't want to be the one to tell Luffy that I killed his brother due to a training accident, no less."

Ace snorts. He has had Shitty Gramps 'training' him since he knew how to crawl or _maybe even before that_ (they are talking about Garp here - Fists of Loves to everybody regardless of age..) _._ _Nothing can possibly be any worse_...Ace thinks.

"I expect you to obey me completely when it comes to your training and only regarding your training. I have no intention to _meddle_ in anything else regarding you and your crew, even if you beg me to," Shanks emphasizes the last bit, earning a half lopsided smile from Ace.

Shanks opens his mouth but pauses, Ace raises an eyebrow. This is the first sign of hesitation that Shanks has shown, or maybe Ace is reading a little too much into it.

"...You have to wait four months after we finish before start hunting down Whitebeard."

Shanks has no intention to stop Ace from pursuing his attack on Whitebeard! Yet he is putting a time limit…

Shanks has a small smile on his lips when he adds.

"If you want, then take it as if I'm teaching Luffy. After all...I can't teach him myself, so you can pass the lessons to him if you want."

Ace doesn't react. He feels unsure, all his plans and thoughts are jumbled together in one big mess, his headache is about ready to turn into a migraine.

Shanks abruptly turns to face the cave, walking away from Ace.

Ace gapes at the man and notices that Benn is still standing at the mouth of the cave. He hasn't moved an inch and he had been observing them so calmly and quietly that Ace had forgotten that he had been there to begin with.

"Consider it carefully. This is a one-time offer and only for today. You can't change your mind in a week or month. You have until tomorrow to give me your answer."

Shanks stops his stride towards the cave with one foot still in the air and turns his upper torso suddenly with a boyish smile, to face Ace, who is jolted by the contradiction from Shanks' serious face seconds ago to what he has now (that was still fresh in Ace's mind).

The crazy drunk yonko informs him in a semi-serious tone with glinting eyes.

"Oh, whoever did your make up, really _outdid_ themselves. You look truly _dashing_."

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

Ace hurriedly paces in front of the cave, trying to cool himself down and get his thoughts in some semblance of order with no luck. He's not able to focus (especially after he had spent ten minutes straight rubbing his face clean. _Dashing_ his ass!).

Yesterday (no, a hour ago. It just feels like that) his purpose, the proof of his own existence had been in his reach! If he had extended his hand a bit it would have been right there in the palm of his hand, or so he had thought. But now he knows, presently, it is an unattainable, a far-fetched dream for him.

The power gap is not a wall but a steep uphill mountain that he needs to climb, where each and every step is full of crags, crevices, crumbling rock, and vicious animals.

He needs someone to speak to. Now. To share his thoughts. Someone to reflect reality back to him. To help him stop the wavering of his resolve. To help him digest the sour reality-pill that Shanks forcefully shoved down his throat.

.

.

Ace is somehow able to wake some of them up. It is a struggle, but at least it occupies his thoughts with something else and hearing his crewmates' snores and sleepy mumbles makes him feel on more familiar ground.

Biggie is the only one to wake without any struggle on Ace's part (he is soberly sober!) and when Ace tells him he wants to discuss something with the crew, Biggie extends his helping hand and _literally_ sobers up Tyger and Spooky with love taps that's what **he** calls them ( _Just like Gramps_ , Ace shudders) on their heads.

Their screams tell a different story. Ace hears Biggie murmur that his love taps are the best cure for hangovers and he should know! He is a doctor (Who might be sued for malpractice…luckily, he's also a pirate; a Spade at that) and they should be thankful!

They are anything but thankful.

Tyger is cursing colorfully in two languages, and is more upset about his ruined turban than his aching head. He's trying to adjust it unsuccessfully while Spooky demands an _explanation_ from their _insane_ doctor. Biggie shrugs saying that if their heads hurt so much now, then they won't feel the hangover come tomorrow.

In times like these, Ace can't help but wonder if Biggie has ever met _Garp_ when he had been doing his combat and medic field training with the marines. Then again, he really doesn't want to know.

Dusty, his first mate however, refuses to wake up. Ace tries to violently shake him awake several times and he even takes his brown cowboy hat and puts it on top of his own hat (this usually does the trick. What is it about idiots and their hats? But then he is one of them, so he can't judge. His hat is awesome). Ace gives up and just kicks him hard in the side, no need to be gentle.

It does the trick and he jolts into a sitting position with a murderous expression.

"Fucking shit Ace! What the fuck do ya want that can't wait to mornin'!?" his heavy accent more apparent with him being half-asleep.

"So you _are_ awake," Ace says in matter of fact tone, rubbing the back of his head and making Ace's hat fall and hang down by its cord and Dusty's to topple over onto the cave floor.

Ace takes a deep breath, looks down, and mumbles quietly, "I want to hear your opinion about something."

Dusty blinks several times, and mutters soberly, "Give me a sec."

Ace nods and turns to see that Biggie had been able to wake up Ethan, who is rubbing his head and furiously glaring at Biggie's back.

Ethan has his telescope and rifle on his back so Ace guesses that they had been on him while he had been sleeping (Ace will have to speak about this with him _again_ as the sharpshooter has the nasty habit of sleep-shooting. Luckily, most of the times he had used his telescope to shoot) and somehow Biggie had woken up the young Ray in the process. It had definitely been an accident. Ace can tell from the lack of Ray cradling an aching head.

Ray starts moving around energetically (sometimes his energy and reactions remind Ace of Luffy) to the annoyance of Tyger who is still trying to adjust his turban.

"Do you want me to wake up anyone else?" Asks Biggie in his deep voice as he approaches, flexing his massive hands, clearly enjoying himself.

"Me too, I'll help!" Ray enthusiastically announces, jumping around so much that the bandana on his head with its cool chicken drawing on it loosens. As always, it brings a smile to Ace's face.

"No," Ace declines and shake his head. He can see the disappointed look clear on Ray's face as he adjusts his bandana.

Ace doesn't want to make too much noise (his crew does not usually do subtlety) and he doesn't think he has the patience or the power to wake them all, and then have them become sober enough to understand, as, well, it's a lost cause. They will be enough.

When Dusty joins them after sweeping up his hat off the floor and dusting it off, Ace drags him, and the rest following, to a solicited area inside the big cave, and he begins to explain, or at least _he tries to_.

.

It is the third time trying to explain to his crew about Shanks' offer. Ace sighs.

 _I knew that this would happen._

The first time, they all stare at him with blank faces (even Ray stops moving around), and only Biggie raises his eyebrow in appreciation but he stays quiet. Dusty scrunches his face up for a few seconds like he is trying to think, but then he looks back at Ace blankly.

So Ace waits another two minutes before beginning again; stressing the words and gesturing with his hands for emphasis, but nope. No change, except for a 'HUH?' that is emitted by both Spooky and Tyger after he finishes. They both still have their mouths wide open until this moment, the stink wafting from their breath and fouling up the still air.

 _Slowly, small steps,_ Ace repeats in his head, trying to hold his breath when he is not speaking.

Ace is hoping that the third time's the charm. His patience is at an end. Ace is really considering just telling Shanks 'Fuck it, no.'

"Are ya out of your freakin' mind?" Dusty exclaims suddenly and loudly.

"HUH."

It is Ace's turn this time.

"A Yonko wants to train you without any serious expectations from ya, and yah're' consider'n not takin' it!?" Dusty shouts at him, stressing every word like Ace did minutes ago, his accent heavy with each uttered word.

Dusty points a finger at Ace, and keeps poking him as he pronounces, stressing every syllable, "You. Are. An. Utter. Idiotic. Moron."

He then stops his finger an inch from Ace's shoulder, his face brightening as he shifts his hand and pats Ace on the back hard and announces. "Actually, I'm really proud of ya that you didn't refuse him straight out."

Ace refuses to look at Dusty as he mutters "I said no the first two times."

"Of _course_ ya did. What was I thinkin'?" Dusty groans and facepalms, muttering under his breath about idiocy and cures and _why_ is _he_ the one to be stuck with it?

"Only you Ace. Only you," says Biggie in his booming voice while chuckling, startling Tyger and Spooky into finally closing their mouths (AKA cutting off the source of the foul gas) and Ray to enthusiastically jump besides Biggie repeating, "Only you Captain!"

"What about us?" enquires Ethan, his voice a bit high pitched, his eyes getting bugged and suspiciously bright.

Ace opens his mouth, not sure how to answer. He hadn't even considered that far yet.

"I mean, would he train us?" adds Ethan, he is seeming to warm up to the idea rather fast as Ray beside him nods enthusiastically with every word. He is already flaming _hot_ for the idea.

Ethan continues speaking, correcting himself in the process.

"Not him, but his crew," he adds the last bit in a dreamy voice.

"That's a good idea...I could get some pointers about what to expect in the New World from their doctors," murmurs Biggie thoughtfully.

"Can I ask Yasopp to train me?" Ethan asks Ace bluntly, face full with hope and anticipation.

"You should first know how to draw your rifle," snorts Tyger.

"And stop shooting in your sleep," adds Spooky.

"Hey, of course I know! I am great at drawing, I rock it!" Ethan announces, indignation filling his voice. He hurriedly draws his rifle intending to show off his _amazing_ skill.

To have the crew bursting out into snickers and snorts around him, relaxing the atmosphere to no end with subtlety long gone. Ace's tense shoulders relax as he smirks. His crew is really something else. Thank the sea gods that idiocy isn't contagious.

"Don't bother _please_ , you're an embarrassment," Tyger tells him bluntly, shaking his head in exasperation. Spooky mimics Ethan's draw while mouthing his words to Ray's amusement.

Ethan ignores them and is busy looking over his shoulder and muttering, "Telescope on the right shoulder, rifle on the left, no I should put that one on the opposite shoulder…"

Ethan moves the telescope to the other shoulder swinging it a bit, and _accidentally_..

"Ouch!"

.. knocks Tyger's turban clean off his head, making it land in a dusty pile to the amusement of all, especially Spooky.

"Oi, you bastard, I just put that thing on!" Tyger shouts, going to the swords on his back, which are _way_ bigger than him.

"HUH, need anything Tyger, from an embarrassment like me? Maybe help with adjusting your turban?" Ethan replies nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at Tyger's direction.

Tyger glares and opens his mouth but then closes it, as he huffs in annoyance and gathers his ruined turban from the ground. He begins adjusting it on his head again, muttering about morons and his poor precious turban.

Ethan ignores him and swings his rifle to the other shoulder flipping it over...

"Fucker, that hurts!" Screams Spooky this time, rubbing his bottom as he looks murderously at Ethan, darts in his hand ready...

"I will go ask," Ace declares loudly and leaves without waiting for any of their replies.

"Biggie, what do ya think about all'a this?" Dusty asks calmly, ignoring the crew antics. (it is business as usual; a crew of idiots stay a crew of idiots) The doctor has a pensive look on his face.

"I knew Ace is a remarkable person, I just didn't expect him to have such ties in the pirate world."

"So you joined because Captain Ace is remarkable," remarks Ray nodding and without waiting for reaction or confirmation, he asks right away, "What about you Dusty?"

"Stupid drinkin' mistake," murmurs Dusty under his breath.

"I joined him because I liked his hat!" reveals Ray with flare his own reasons.

"So you wanted to be a cowboy," Spooky concludes, still eyeing Ethan calculatingly while reflexively throwing and catching darts in his hand.

"Pity you became a pirate," Spooky continues in a playful tone with a lopsided grin to match on his face.

Tyger gives a snort commenting, "You can hardly find your balance on a motionless ship, imagine on a horse!" He is still busy tucking the ends of his turban fabric under the sides.

"No, it's because it's _orange_ ," corrects Ray beamingly, ignoring the snide remarks.

"HUH," vocalizes Spooky and Tyger. Even Ethan stops adjusting his telescope and rifle to stare at Ray. Biggie has an interesting look, while Dusty pushes his hat back and begins rubbing his head in preparation for the incoming headaches.

"How can anyone be depressed when facing orange," Ray declares, his hands on his waist giving the impression of a _preacher ready to give a sermon_ , and without prompting continues, "Orange is really, _realllllyyyy_ , happy color~," Ray singsongs.

"A bright and warm color. It represents fire, sun, fun and warmth."

Everyone is staring at him, some even blink repeatedly, his shining personality (or is it the orange in him) shining too brightly for them to handle.

"At least he get the _fire_ part right," mutters Ethan, getting back to adjusting his rifle and telescope, changing their places again and again.

Dusty snorts, rubbing his head forcefully. "Right. 'Cause happy, bright'n warm most definitely don't fit."

"Maybe we should change our name to the Orange Idiots," Spooky proposes.

"Ace from the **Orange Pirates** has quite the flare," Ray announces happily, eyes sparkling.

"Don't forget the idiots part, it is the most important!" Tyger shouts loudly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ace exclaims, he is back in time to hear the last part. "You are **not** trying to change our name again! Didn't I already forbid it like five times this week?"

"Ya stuck us with _**Spade**_." Hisses Dusty accusingly, putting his hat back on his head with a huff.

"What's wrong with Spade?" Ace sighs, preparing himself to hear the same _song_ again with different lyrics (he hopes).

"What's wrong he asks?" Dusty mimics him while he drawls the words.

"Do we **look** like a stack of cards to ya? The card jokes ev'ry damn time..." Dusty expresses his anguish soberly.

"Well, it's better than the Fanged Frog," Ethan adds his two beli, voice full with humour.

"Foxy pirates," conveys Tyger in disgust.

"The Pillagers of the Blue Moon," says Spooky, stressing every word.

"I've heard of The Pirates of the Stolen Year," offers Biggie.

"Beautiful pirates," says Ray, twirling his hair around his fingers and fluttering his lashes, earning laughter and chuckles from the surrounding pirates except...

"You are making this shit up," Tyger accuses him, glaring Ray down (being short never stopped Tyger from glaring anyone down).

"There is no way that there is such name," agrees Spooky, still chuckling.

Ace shakes his head at the antics of his crew. Why did he agree to have those idiots in his crew again? Oh, for one, it is never boring with them around.

"Not changing." Ace announces in finality with a half-forced smile.

Dusty sighs. "Yeah, yeah, too late an'way. It's already in our marine file. We're stuck with it forever, even if we somehow'n agree on a new, _good_ name."

"What?! We have a marine file? COOL!" Ray exclaims. He did always have the ability to pick specific information and ignore all the rest.

Spooky and Tyger snorts, sharing a playful look.

Ace ignores them all and announces, dragging them back to the real issue.

"Shanks said he won't make his crew help, but if you ask and if they are willing, he doesn't care."

"Great!" exclaims Ethan jovially as he turns to run to where Yasopp's supposedly at.

"Wait," calls Tyger after him.

"He is drunk," adds Spooky loudly.

" **Exactly**!" intones Ethan, happily turning to look at them with a huge alarming smile. "He will agree to anything," Ethan declares, turning back again and he drifts deeper into the cave.

"I didn't agree to the offer yet," Ace mutters. Dusty beside him snorts while Biggie sighs and look up to the cave ceiling asking for help (or is he slowly rolling his eyes?).

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

Ace had come to him several times already asking a variety of questions that had showed his interest, even though Ace had been trying to keep his face blank and his voice even, his eyes had betrayed his true feelings, at least to Shank's eyes.

Ace had asked if the offer extended to his crew, what kind of training it entailed and he even had begun to ask for details about the where and how.

Shanks gave him points for discussing this with his crew as it is a sign of a good captain. A true leader.

The first time he had come to ask; Ace had been hesitant and awkward but now he is brimming with confidence.

It is nearing dawn; it is almost time to hear his answer. Hopefully, it will be the right one.

.

.

.

.

Your thoughts? How did you like Ace's crew? The scene with Shanks? ^^

.

Anonymous reviewers, your answers await you above. :D (use names/nicknames next time please)

 _ **.**_

 _ **We are still waiting to hear your suggestions for this story. Specific Scenes or any ideas you wish to share with us!**_

.

To remind everyone, the "Beautiful Pirates" are not yet a thing (the crew was created a year before Luffy sailed), so Tyger and Spooky are absolutely right! Ray is making this shit up.

.

The Spade Pirates (except Ray) are given the awesome voice created by the wonderful **Stormy1x2** with a bit of my tinkering :)

.

"The group of drunken idiots following the guy that routinely lights himself on fire"

This sentence is taking from the story **Spades on Screen** by **Stormy1x2** that **I wholeheartedly recommend.** _ **Me too! (Ashe)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Leave me a review and get a bear hug from Bepo in exchange! (noooo, Luffy! Ashe! Not you!)**

 **.**


	3. Ace of 'Heart', Fist of 'Love'

**Author's Notes:**

 _plain italicized_ = Blackthorn Ashe

.

This Chapter was beta'd by the amazing **Blackthorn Ashe (*Ace's respectful deep bow* - **_*glomps Roseanne for a big hug*_ **)** and the equally wonderful **Black' Victor Cachat (*long may he rule* -** _love this dude! Read his stories!-Ashe_ **)** , they did the greatest job on editing and sharing ideas with me and keeping me motivated. It was as always a _lot_ of fun working with them :D I am eternally thankful! - _I love ya too!_

.

I don't own One Piece. _No duh._

.

The Spade pirates will be given the awesome voice that was created by **Stormy1x2 ,(** _also amazing!)_ especially in her story **The Ten Years Difference (** if you haven't read her stories, then do yourself a favour and go read them) **and in addition** we have more information about the crew that can be found in the **wiki of the Spade crew** **.** I am combining the "two crew" to the one that I want, because I can (and I am a badass and an evil Genius _mwahahaha_.)

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

Ace's self-worth issues, cursing and English is my fourth language. ( _and uncontrollable urge to knee slap in laughter XD)_ Warnings may change in the future.

.

 **Thank you all for the encouragement and the amazing reviews!**

.

 **Guest**

Thank you for your review.

That idea is most definitely on the list.

Hope for your continuous enjoyment, let me know!

.

 **Emma/ ex-Guest LOL**

Thank you for your review. I have no intention of leaving such an awesome idea :)

Very happy to hear that you thoughts " It shows how laid back but powerful Shanks is. " because that the impression that I wanted to leave. Wonder what you think about Shanks after this chapter?

Really good questions you are asking, but.. Oh, well , you need to read more to find out ;)

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know XD

.

 **IDunnoAName (excellent name XD)**

Thank you for your review. I have no intention of leaving such an awesome idea :) but with life and my other stories it does take its time.

" I really wish we'd get a canon manga or anime or something for Ace's story after he left home you know? "

I guess your wish come true :D. I'm not sure what exactly the source, maybe manga about Ace's journey, but suddenly the wiki page of the Spade crew has more information. I am adding to the crew more and more. Hope you find it as awesome as before.

Your idea is most definitely on the list.

Thank you, having amazing betas help a loooooooooooooooooooot. Without them the story would look different, but thank you either way.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know XD

.

 **Shimmers**

Thank you for your awesome reviews. Agreed! Shanks should have done more to Ace, that's why I am writing it. ;)

I show more of the crew (according to the new info of wiki) hope you like it, and we see more of Shanks too.

This is on the list for sure.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Looking forward to hear from you.

.

.

.

.

 **Please, read the notes at the end!**

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

"I SEE THEM!" Kimel yells loudly.

Cold indifference meets his enthusiastic announcement, matching the icy air and the somberness that has been occupying the ship since the captain and more than half the crew had left with him yesterday to meet a Yonko.

The _very lucky_ group chosen to accompany the captain had all taken turns dueling with 'Rock, Paper, Scissor' style to determine the 'lucky' ones (The other option had been a bloody battle which meant that **the real winners** would be dead and rotting corpses sinking to the bottom of the sea).

Of course, there were always those idiotic or 'brave' (as they called themselves) enough to volunteer *cough cough* Spooky *cough* Tyger *cough* Ray *cough*.

What was their Captain thinking? No one really had any idea (at least if they did, they kept their mouth shut. _Damn them to hell, keeping us guessing!_ ). But their esteemed Captain – Ace – had had a mysterious knowing smile, his eyes twinkling with unhidden amusement while he munched on a **mountain** of snacks and watched as terror and panic tightly seized his crew.

As one, the crew– in the deepest part of their minds— hope that somehow in the crazy cheerfulness that is their Captain, he knows what he was doing.

 _We are utterly insane to believe this, but what other choice do we have?!,_ Deuce considers semi-hysterically, thinking back on it. He knows Ace best and maybe because of that, he could smell the looming disaster.

Masked Deuce is the one who everyone considers to be in charge while Dusty and Ace are not around - to the man's extreme chagrin and even horror (being the most senior member of the crew has its perks and unfortunate disadvantages that take from his precious writing time). Before Ace had left, he had 'accidentally' let it slip that Ace's initial plan had been to take the whole crew up the mountain (after getting them hyped up for a fight) and letting them know halfway up the true reason for the visit (which had yet to be revealed in which Deuce just kept shrugging and denying everything).

Fortunately, Deuce –in his godly wisdom— had pointed out that some of the crew had to stay behind to protect the ship from marines, sea monsters, or whoever they ticked off this week and had deigned to follow them. The 'suggester'- Deuce- had then been left in charge. (Shut up you morons, one of the _privileges_ of writers is that they can make up words! Which brilliant writer said so?! He -his brilliant wonderful _writer_ self- said so!)

Kimel - again - tries informing them of Ace's arrival, louder this time. "Captain and everyone else are finally back!" Yet the response is still the same.

Finally, Barry, still busy cleaning his long swords, takes pity on him and replies, trying to fill the silent, tense atmosphere.

"Are you sure?"

"Wasn't that what you said the last two times?" grumbles 'sleeping' Wallace.

"Five times you mean," corrects Leonero while obsessively cleaning his sunglasses for the nth time (he's clearly obsessed. Another 'new' quirk added to the long list of 'Spade Members Quirk Guide' or SMQG for short by -yours truly- Deuce).

"I am sure! Look for yourself!" Kimel insists irritably. (Really, you mess up a **few** times, and lose all of your credibility while they ride your ass about it for eternity!).

They all reluctantly stand up one by one, peering at the snowy shores and squinting their eyes.

They could all see what seems to be a faraway dot moving forward on the white snowy scape. They all clammer to the one starboard to try and see better.

"Well, they **are** finally here," murmurs Wallace as he yawns and starts stretching.

Kimel glares and snarks back, "Told you so."

"In one piece?" Uburo wonders loudly. They had gone to _meet_ a _**Yonko,**_ after all.

"Are they all there?" asks Banshee tightly grasping and shading her eyes with her trusty flintlock as she peers into the gloom.

"Captain said he knew what he was doing!" exclaims Kimel, his voice holding audible doubt.

"You believe the shit that comes from his mouth?!" Leonero asks astonished, finally placing his sunglasses over his eyes and getting hold of his weapon of choice, a long trident.

"I remember him saying that a lot of times, like a looooot… usually before a disaster peeks its head above the horizon and says ' _helllo~ someone called?'_ " announces Ganryu, startling some of the crew with his deep voice from high above. Ganryu is a quite tall and unique man, being one of the tallest in the crew, but his extra-long _reach_ is amazing because of the _double joints_ in each of his arms, distinctive of the 'Longarm Tribe' to which he belongs.

Snickers and grumbles of approved dissent fills the air.

"Without ' _usually.'_ Remember that time with the huge whale ..." whines Uburo.

Nostalgia and flashback bubbles fill the tense air, creating a sense of dread.

"Dragon..." moans another.

"It may have not been a dragon." Someone says tentatively.

"What else it could be?"

"We didn't actually see it…"

"You wanted to see it?"

"Hell no."

They all nod their assent and return to moaning and grumbling about the shared disasters they had to endure because of their _beloved_ Captain. Meeting a Yonko is just another one down the list!

Thankfully, (truly, wholly and eternally) this meeting –whatever it reasons for even occurring– isn't a formal challenge by their captain to an Emperor (they had just arrived to the New world for GOD's sake). They had all prayed to any deity or god either pre-existing or newly invented, that it doesn't escalate to one. They are hoping that the combined efforts of Dusty and Biggie would stop their captain of doing the unforgivable on a whim (and sealing their fate in the process).

They all knew before joining, that one day in the very far and imaginative future (if they were still alive by then) that they may have to fight a Yonko, or maybe even two –optimistically assuming they survive the first encounter! Ace had been clear about his dream and goal but they all assumed that even their batshit crazy captain would **first** build up his reputation in the New World, as he had done in Paradise: gathering more members and information, and even more allies before he **even considered** challenging a Yonko.

(An uneasy shudder runs down each member's spine.)

"Giants..."

"The marines..."

"All I remember from that one was sake, singing, ...and a bottle being smashed on my head…..now that I think about it, it seems to happen a lot when marines are involved."

There are several sighs and exasperated looks shared around the deck.

"Which particular encounter with the persisting bastards?" intones Ducky Bree, completely ignoring the last comment. He is the resident expert on the issue as he uses martial arts as his primary fighting tool.

"All of them," echos several members.

"You remember the _answer_ he sent for the Warlord position?"

"Sent! He answered him on the spot!"

"He could have waited until we had gotten out at least."

"That isn't something you just could forget!"

"…or what followed it," mutters Bree darkly.

"THAT island," groan someone else. No need to give any more details. They knew precisely which one was being referred to…

"The mushroom ..."

They all shudder in despair.

"He said that he knew..." tries Kimel desperately.

"Knew what he was doing my _ass_!"

"If we see anyone we don't know, we are out of here..." Wallace announces.

"I say to leave anyway. We will able to take a breather without Spooky and Tyger around." Cornelia seconds.

"Those two devils are always waiting for someone to screw up to make his life a living hell!"

"What the hell are you saying? Those two smartass punks need no reason. I bet they were born this mean," Leonero grumbles.

"You are just sour because they pick on you." Bree tells him pointedly.

"You should stop being an easy target," Kukai teases.

"Shut up, they pick on you too~!"

"I think we can agree that they pick on everyone indiscriminately," Banshee tries to pacify.

It is true. The duo has a mean streak a mile long and a smart mouth to match! They live to pick fun of others, and they don't always strictly walk on the line of harmless (but extremely annoying) fun. But they do have their shining moments. Both of them are skilled fighters and more than reliable in a fight. Its **out** of battle where there's a problem! If they are watching your back then you had to only watch your front. Their famous fighting shout was different versions of "You moron, don't pick on -insert a crew member's name – ! We are the only ones allowed to pick on him!" Naturally, after the fight is over, they always return to being an all around nuisance and health hazard.

"Maybe we finally can get some decent sleep without Ethan's deadly sleeping habits."

"I vote yes!"

"What about Ace?"

"Someone needs to keep the wild morons under control, who better than him?"

There are several enthusiastic nods and shouts of 'aye's.

"Isn't that Dusty's job?"

"What about loyalty! The crew …" Kimel protests weakly.

"Crew and loyalty can eat my ..."

"Would you shut up already! You always say 'can eat'...and why the hell would anyone want to eat _that_!"

"We grab Doc and run for it."

"Yeah, we need Biggie around!"

"What do you think Deuce?" asks Skull calmly, his name telling you all that you need to know about his appearance.

"Let the ship be ready to sail any minute."

"See, Deuce understands."

The crew brightens.

One thing for sure about Ace. He knows how to pick his crew. Each one is...hmm, what's the word to use... _unique_. Maybe.

 _And what does that say about him_ , considers Deuce as he mentally shrugs.

Unique would do. They complain and grumble continuously, yet none of them seriously consider leaving the crew and searching for another captain less _Acceeyy_ like.

"When Ace is here, he will want us to set sail immediately."

The crew groans in unison.

It is a known fact that Ace is always in a hurry to somewhere (AKA run for your life someone is after him with murder in their eyes or a huge bill that needs paying! Usually both).

They had arrived in the New World in less than half a year since the crew had been created, largely because Ace had always pushed forward hard and fast. The only exception to "get going, move your asses, they're after us, hurry up, paddle faster!" rule, is meal time.

Meal time is **sacred**. Ace insists that all the crew, except those on watch duty, eat together leisurely and slowly (not including Ace), savoring their wonderful food. He usually finishes eating with the rest of them, but he just eats five times more (on a bad day, don't ask about the good ones, please!). Despite what he has been preached, Ace doesn't exactly eat in the normal sense. He doesn't even gobble it down. It's more in the terms of shoveling quantities of food quickly and diligently into his mouth as fast as he can. (He eats as if he is in a high-speed chase).

(Running from _what,_ is the question) (Really, no one wants to know. For the sake of the food in their stomach).

.

XXXXX

.

While the others are left to prepare the ship for sailing, Deuce observes the dot becoming bigger and bigger. Small shapes appear in the distance.

Lately he has been dreaming again about his life _before_. He can actually now cut his life into two neat halves. Before...and After meeting Ace.

Meeting Ace had been the roundabout change that he had fervently sought all his life. He had left everything behind to (Really! He hadn't had much of a life _before_ ) search for an adventure and he found it literally in the shape of Ace.

Ace had made him experience and learn things about himself that he never wanted to learn or face for which he owes his Captain a lot, more than he is willing to admit even in the deepest part of his mind.

Deuce had been suffering in his third year in Med school with dismal grades when he had finally decided to leave to search for a better future. His parents hadn't cared about him and he hadn't had any close friends. Medical students are notoriously selfish, arrogant, and sons of bitches who like to bring everyone down (which did consequently include him).

He had just really wanted to have an adventure without becoming a wanted man. But he knew that those searching for an 'adventure' were almost always thought of as pirates, and he really only wanted to live freely and carefree without marines on his tail. His answer had been to wear a mask obscuring his face to hide his identity (According to a smiling Ace: **'Great** idea! It **definitely** doesn't attract attention'. Deuce spoke sarcasm, so yes, it was not the best choice, but it did the trick).

He had been eager to sail, explore and write an adventure story like "Brag Men" so he sailed searching with those kind of 'stories' occupying his mind.

His first _adventure_ had been looking for rumored hidden treasure which opened his eyes to how naive, immature and stupid he had first been.

Stupidly, he had gotten stuck on a _beautiful_ desert island called 'SIXIS' located in East Blue. The current around the island is irregular so he had been incapable of escaping no matter what and how many times he had tried. His boat had become an unrecognizable wreckage and the few supplies he managed to salvage were hardly enough for two days.

After three days, he had given up hope of escaping. Deuce had been unable to find any more supplies or anything edible on the vast, god-forsaken, deserted land. At the end of the three days, he had been waiting for death while chatting with a skeleton he had nicknamed Skull, (not his certain crewmember even though they have a hmmm.. a similar physic) about its knowledge and experience of death (which was to be his fate shortly) when the skeleton finally spoke back.

It hadn't been a skeleton of course but a human being that had suddenly appeared. His name was Ace. Deuce had considered that maybe the gods had mercy on his misguided soul and had sent someone to rescue him...but Ace was just like him; a victim due to his ship being wrecked by the current.

Ace had annoyed the shit out of him with his smiling, cheerful, and careless demeanor, in spite of their predicament.

Even worse, Ace had been stuck on this damned island for **six** days (three days more than him) and yet smiling, had asked him, "How about creating a raft with me?"

He had of course agreed. It wasn't like there was something else to do (except sulking with Skull and waiting for death).

While they worked, Ace had kept making conversation and asking him about his name, making him flustered and even hotter in the blazing sun.

He had thrown away his own name on the day he had first put on the mask and set out to the ocean, but naively he hadn't thought of a new name to go with his new life.

He tried to be clever and take Ace's name as his own, but Ace objected and suggested 'Deuce' instead, since he thought the pronunciations were similar, and it also meant the number two in a deck of cards. Ace means one and the freckled kid had thought it fitting since Ace was the first to arrive and Deuce was the second.

That was how his name was born. "Masked Deuce."

Ace and Deuce had talked about their families and Ace spoke at great lengths about his adorable younger brother (he was basically beaming with happiness and pride) Monkey D. Luffy.

Ace had told him that Luffy also in a few years would seek to be a pirate like Ace and that both of them were going to fight for the chance to become the greatest pirate of all, the Pirate King.

Deuce reflected on that, thinking about the heir to the empty throne and who actually had the right to claim the title and he found himself saying, " **If someone's father were Gol D. Roger, I'm sure he'd rather die**."

Ace suddenly became quiet. Deuce didn't think that the bundle of energy and cheerfulness could be so still and motionless.

The smile that had been on his face since Deuce met him had vanished. Gone. It was as if it was never there. Ace's face had turned very serious, as if he was thinking and considering matters of life and death importance. His face had the blank look that Deuce wished to achieve by wearing his mask.

It dawned on him that Ace's smiling and cheerful demeanor was a mask. The perfect mask. It had been a frightening realization.

In the end, it was the eyes that made him _grasp_ it. Ace's eyes were black with endless boundless darkness that made him _see_. In front of him sat the son of the Pirate King, the heir who sought to claim his birthright. Who wished to declare the seas and oceans as his throne. The impossible but real all the same.

Deuce said nothing, neither did Ace. Both of them knew that the other knew.

Deuce stood up shakily and walked off with mixed feelings filling his heart and head. He paused in his step for a second, and without turning around he told Ace not to speak to him anymore.

He had tried to _delete_ what he had learned and to try and find food and water as far away from Ace as possible, but it had been in vain.

In the end, he couldn't avoid him forever (the rest of his short life if he doesn't find food), and it was very daunting to be alone when you knew there were someone out there, even if it was the son of a legen – _wait for it_ \- dary criminal. So he went back to the beach, where he thought that Ace was probably trying to build his raft, or maybe another one by now.

He found Ace holding a large and strangely-shaped fruit in his hand and gazing at the sea.

Deuce was starving. Even the orange-red ominous swirl patterns around the fruit didn't stop saliva from forming in quantities (he was sure it all dried out by now) in his mouth.

Deuce swallowed, peeling his eyes from the fruit to search around him, his eyes landing on a sturdy tree branch. He got a hold of it in both hands.

Deuce had realized that his body made the decision before his conscious mind. He would kill Ace. He didn't have a choice, it was for his own survival. It was the only way.

It was a mercy really. Ace shouldn't have been born. His life had been hell until now.

He had seen the darkness dwelling in his eyes. Deuce would be doing him a favor really. He would be setting him free, saving him from a life of misery. No one would mind. He would be a hero.

The last word made bile rise in his throat and his thoughts scatter in disarray.

Deuce tried to gather his thoughts once again, just as he tried to gather his resolve.

At least Ace would die for a purpose. His life would have a meaning by its death (which it didn't have while he lived). He would save Deuce. Ace would be grateful.

He had taken one step after another one, trying to keep quiet, his hands white from clutching the branch so hard.

 _Grrrr... Grrrr …Grrrrrrrr._

It took Deuce several seconds to realize that sound had come from him. His stomach was loudly growling.

By then Ace was looking at him, smiling as if Deuce had not renounced him as a friend a while ago. He had taken the sliding branch from his shaking fingers and thanked him. Saying let's build the broken raft again and without a second thought he offered him the fruit, not a piece, but the whole thing. Joking that the growl of Deuce's stomach reminded him of his little brother roaring stomach. Ace told him conspiratorially that sometimes he was sure it had a starving lion in it.

Deuce rejected it.

Accepting it was not acceptable.

Guilt consumed his being.

With a dry, sickening feeling he realized he was about to kill another human being. For a piece of fruit. It didn't matter who Ace was or his parentage. He had almost killed...and for what? For something that Ace parted from so easily, so freely.

If it wasn't for his stomach, he would have taken a life; stolen an older brother from his younger one.

A horrible, despicable person wasn't enough to describe what he was.

Deuce agonized while Ace chatted happily.

In the end they shared the fruit, because Ace insisted, and _boy_ was he stubborn.

Deuce took a large bite, trying to savor the taste and what a taste it was!

It was the most terrible, vile and disgusting -but delicious at the same time- food that he had ever eaten (and probably would ever eat).

Deuce turned around to tell Ace exactly that and found him literally on fire. Ace was burning without _burning. AKA_ he was on fire but his hair, clothes were not burning and there was no smoke.

Deuce envied how calm Ace had been (and still does). Ace had been clearly surprised, they both were, but while Deuce panicked (who could blame him), Ace seemed to be intrigued.

The disgusting tasting fruit was a devil fruit, (surprise, surprise…. apparently devil fruits were not a fairy tale) and they both had eaten one - The Mera Mera no Mi - and Ace had reaped the reward (later they had learnt that it was only the first bite that would bestow a Fruit's power).

Seeing a burning Ace trying to control his fire, and then just playing with it (he remembered his mother shrieking voice 'don't play with fire!') made his brain finally begin to _tik tok_.

Fire is a power that could move things, push through against the current.

He was always good with his hands, that was why he thought he could become a doctor and to please his parents _just once_.

By the time Ace learned to semi-control his fire, Deuce had finished building _it_ using the wrecked wood from both his and Ace's boat, and the rafts they tried to escape with.

(Ace tried to help which they quickly found out to be a very bad idea.)

'Striker'!

He is still very proud of his creation even now. The boat had moved forward by rotating plates with the help of fire. The more powerful the fire the faster it moved.

…

..

"Pity, it was a fake rumor that a treasure was hidden in this island."

"Not sure," Ace answered with a mysterious smile.

Ace reached his hand toward Deuce and said, "You'll come with me, right?"

Deuce didn't even need to consider, he owed him.

"I can write a good adventure story with you."

They shook hands tightly. It was a promise.

"I'm gonna go beyond the Pirate King!" Ace had declared with great conviction as they looked at the howling sea.

…

..

Thus, the Spade Pirates were born. It's hard to believe that it had been less than a year ago! It felt like an eternity away.

Ace had asked him when the crew expanded - It was rather quick! Ace had the uncanny charisma to attract people, like a moth to the flame (the irony!) - if he wanted to be his first mate, which he had vehemently refused. Being Ace's babysitter or 'fire extinguisher' as Dusty grumbly described his job was nowhere near the bottom of 1000 things he ever wanted to do. He considered anyone who actually wanted to be responsible for something, to be utterly suicidal. And someone willing to be responsible for _Ace_? Well, if they existed, Deuce wished to never meet the poor sod. Dusty didn't count. He didn't seek the job, so as much as it had landed (bestowed) upon him!

It dawned on him much, much later, that the fruit had been the hidden treasure that they had sought. He admits that he can be a little bit slow sometimes (only a little bit).

..

…

Finally, the whole crew is back on the ship, in _one piece with no visible injuries_. Well, some looks green and a bit blue (cold? Hangover?), and the Captain is finally here, but he isn't knowingly smiling at the curious awaiting crew, or making fun of those unlucky to return with a deadly hangover. He looks thoughtful and concerned.

Deuce feels his heart start to pound. When Ace looks this serious and thoughtful it means ...

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

The palpable silence after the announcement thickens until it could be cut with a dull knife.

Deuce takes several calculated steps away from the gathered crew, counting down in his mind.

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One…_

"WHAT!?"

"What the hell!?"

"What the heck did you do?"

"For the love of meat! we are all going to die..."

"Language!" everyone intones

"We still have meat? I thought the last supply vanished," a crewmember reflects.

"Shut up and focus on the damn issue! We are toast!" a few panicky loud voices in the crowd cut off after a few thuds and yelps.

"Let's escape..."

"Run for your lives …"

"You mean swim..."

"You don't know how to swim..."

"Oh, shit! We are _sooo_ screwed!"

"Who's the genius that said the captain knows what he is ..."

"Please help... "

"I'm too young to die!"

"No, you are not!" several voices chorus in unison.

"I am too fucking old for this shit."

"Abandon ship …"

"SHUT UP YO' IDIOTIC MORONS," roars Dusty, his shout of anger toppling his hat from his head and exposing his visible tiny blue veins throbbing at his temples.

"Are we joining with Red Hair?" Deuce asks loudly over the mayhem.

His question succeeds in bringing the silence where Dusty enraged shouts have failed.

"No," Ace says with decisive finality, but his eyes have yet to leave the floor.

Deuce is sure that big smoldering holes in the wooden floor will appear any minute now by how hard Ace is staring at them.

Deuce considers the last idea thoughtfully. _Holes in the floor! That really wouldn't surprise me. With Ace's power, he probably could. Hmmm...I should probably suggest to Ace to check if his eyes can shoot fire. That would give a new meaning to 'looks can kill'._

"Red Hair is **goin'** to train our Cap'n," Dusty tells them while pointing at Ace. It is evident that he's trying to keep his temper in check. From his bland tone of voice it's hard to decipher if he is telling himself, Ace or actually them.

"...and if you ask really _nicely_ and _politely,_ maybe some of his crew will teach you too."

"What's the catch?" Skull asks suspiciously, echoing the unspoken doubt and wariness in the eyes of most of the crew.

They are all seasoned enough to know that there is no such thing as a free meal. They are all pirates. With a bottomless pit for a stomach totting Captain and a bill too large to imagine.

"No catch," Dusty answers firmly.

Everyone is waiting for the 'but'... _but_ it never comes.

After a few seconds with the crew sharing looks of incredulous disbelief and unspoken apprehension... "Seriously?"

"No way?"

"Yeah." Dusty reconfirms tiredly, and rubs his temples with his fingertips, as of trying to stop the onset of a massive headache. Deuce can hazard several guesses as to the reason (they all begin with Ace).

"Yup." Ray intones.

"Yes," Ethan beams while whistling a jaunty tune. _Ethan is in an exponentially good mood to the evident dismay of Spooky and Tyger,_ Deuce notes.

"Are you sure?"

"Ace and Red Hair have some friends in common and he wants to help. **But** only for short while and in seclusion." Biggie explains patiently, while the others around him nod in confirmation.

Ace fidgets in place when he feels himself subjected to the crew's stares as he avoids looking at them in the eye.

 _It's kind of hilarious_ , Deuce wonders in self-humour, looking at Dusty's ginormous throbbing veins before they deflate gradually in defeat, _that when our big Doc explains things, everyone just takes it at face value but when others tries … oh, well._

Deuce notices the different expression on the crewmembers' faces that range from awe, admiration to skeptical, calculated and questioning, and even some newfound respect.

The comment "Captain so cool," sets it off.

"OHHH!"

"That's unbelievable!"

"Sweet!"

"Hooray!"

"Captain will be super strong after this."

"Yasopp agreed to teach me some tricks..." Ethan elatedly tells them, cutting into the cheer. "That would explain his abnormal good mood!"

"The annoying humming."

"Tell him to teach you how to draw for god's sake!"

"Please, I want to sleep peacefully."

"I wanna too."

"The trick is to ask them while they are drunk." Ethan ignores all the remarks and shares the wisdom. Nothing can diminish his growing happy mood.

"It shouldn't be too hard, they are always drunk," Spooky remarks.

Tiger snorts in approval.

"The same as us," Ray singsongs, earning laughter and hoots all around.

"We would be a sailin' to some far deserted isl'nd in their territory," Dusty reflects softly when things quiet down.

"If y'all don't want'a train, take it as a vacation. It should only be for three to four months." Dusty adds.

"Vacation on a deserted island? Really?"

"What kind of vacation is that?"

"Yeah, vacation should be on an island full with bars, stalls of delicious food, and women!"

"What women would look at you?"

"His mother maybe!"

Laughter resonates through the air.

Dusty is now once again using both hands to rub his temples.

Deuce glances back to the back of the crowd and spots Ace still standing there looking at the deck with his hands hanging limply at his sides (is it his imagination or is there a smokey feeling in the air).

"Get the ship ready! Someone of the Red Hair crew are goin' to join us ta help us ta navigate to the isl'nd!" Dusty yells, but everyone hypnotically stays in their places.

Anticipation could be tasted in the air.

"For the love of One Piece, please try to act like normal' people." asks Dusty, his voice colored with underlying pleading, desperation and bitterness.

"Too late," murmurs Biggie, his voice carrying over in the silence, "they meet Spooky and Tyger."

Spooky and Tyger straighten up and puff their chests out, looking very proud of themselves while others shake their head in amusement or snickers knowingly.

Deuce considers remarking that it wasn't a compliment, but why bother? They knew and loved it anyways.

"Right, I forgot...just...just... try... _try_ to behave', please." Dusty pleads.

There are a lot of whistles and people looking pointedly at the sky.

It is really quite admirable that Dusty, no matter what, always tried to present them as a normal happy go lucky pirate crew...

Deuce had given up hope in them, when they had first joined.

They had willingly joined a semi-bare-chested pirate with an orange cowboy attached to his head who called his crew the Spades for the sole purpose of being called _Ace of Spade_ and who also fell asleep in random times while afterwards politely thanking people for the food before running away without paying. (Deuce was the exception to the rule, of course. He joined because of this. Anyone this bonkers would have to have a great adventure and Ace has yet to disappoint. His book is getting filled quite nicely).

"Hurry up and get the ship ready to sail!" Dusty irritably snaps, his shoulders sagging.

Everyone hurries to do something, including a too-tense Ace who attempts to leisurely walk along the rail of the ship.

Dusty and Deuce share a knowing look before the former squats down to pick up his hat. Dusty jerks his head in Ace's direction, and gives Deuce a beseeching look (akin to entreating a small injured puppy).

Deuce nods reassuringly and hurries after Ace.

He finds him gazing at the sea on the stern of the ship.

Ace is rarely silent and thoughtful and yet here he is staring dejectedly at the blue waves. Ace had said nothing since he had arrived, except the _'No,'_ which more than anything else, worries Deuce.

Deuce stands beside him, listening to the crash of the waves. He purposely says nothing nor does he acknowledge Ace as he leans on the rail besides him.

There is no point in trying to make Ace talk or asking him pointed questions when he is in such a state. He will talk when he is ready, or not at all (Ace's stubbornness needs new adjectives - other than worrying the crew - to be discovered, fast!). Deuce will be there either way. That's all he can do.

"Do you think I'm a coward?" Ace quietly asks, getting right down to what is on his mind.

"Why?" Deuce is already accustomed to Ace's unusual (weird) conversational (mind reading by others) skill of spouting out words that Deuce fires right back automatically.

"Because I am willing to take help from..." _the Yonko_ is left unsaid.

Ace's dream is to surpass the Pirate King, his father, meaning he needs to defeat the Yonkos. He can see why Ace would be conflicted.

"When we were stuck on that island you asked me several times for help."

"That's different!" Ace sputters indignantly.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You're..." Ace stops.

"I'm not a Yonko," continues Deuce in his stead. Ace's slight tensing is all the confirmation he needed to know he is right. The Yonko part is the main issue.

He sees Deuce as an equal, or maybe as someone that he could defeat, but a Yonko is a very different story.

"Do you think he has an ulterior motive to wanting to help you?"

Ace shrugs noncommittally.

"You wish he has." It's a statement.

Ace doesn't bother to deny it.

Ace finally murmurs, "It would make things simpler."

The orange hat-wearing hot-head is an enigma. Even though he is cheerful, smiling, laughing and always up to no-good fun, and always, **always** willing to help others; when someone offers Ace help or wants to get closer to him, his suspicion meter rises so high that it could reach several planets in outer space (like a highly distrustful squirrel that is paranoid of the sound its own nuts make when it's chewing on them).

His true self is hidden in a pitch black and dank cave dwelling that resides in in a fortress surrounded by a gloomy and foreboding forest.

"There are nice people out there," Deuce remarks conversationally.

His Captain snorts.

"Even among pirates, you are one: for _one_."

"I am **not** _nice_ ," Ace protests. The way he says _nice_ , it is like Deuce has called him a vile, disgusting, and unspeakable word.

"Who was the one that shared with me that disgusting fruit when we were both starving on that shitty island?"

"That …"

"Who was the one that helped Ray? Who then even adopted the clumsy, accident-prone, loud bundle of sunshine into the crew...?"

"Ray may be clumsy, and can be a real pain in the ass but he is a good ...

"Who the one that helped Ban... "

"Ok, ok! I get it! I get it already!" Ace shouts, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

He groans and rubs the back of his head.

"Oh my god, I am actually a decent human being. I feel _ashamed_."

"We can stop in some place for you to dine and dash without paying, if ya want."

Ace's stomach growls with approval to such a suggestion.

"That is a good idea actually. Call to change course to ..." he trails off remembering what they are here speaking about.

"Do you think he is lying to you? Misleading you?"

"No." Ace's answer was quiet but not from doubt or uncertainty.

"He's like Luffy. I don't think he can lie."

Ace considers what he said and says instead.

"No, that's not exactly right. Why should he lie? What's the point? He is strong ... _very_...if he wanted to get rid of us it wouldn't even be a fight…" Ace trails off, his voice fading, his hands were clutching the rail as a shudder runs through him.

"Did he …" Deuce trails off unsure what he is going to ask or how to paraphrase it.

" _ **Haki…**_ " Ace bits out.

It just isn't possible to arrive at the New World without hearing about Haki, or meeting someone that possesses one of the three Colours.

"Which one?" Deuce asks curiously. It **is** a Yonko that Ace had met.

"He probably has all three… but he used Conqueror's Haki."

 _Conqueror's Haki_ , Deuce sucks in a breath. It's supposed to be very rare. Only one of millions may have it. But it shouldn't be a surprise that a Yonko, the emperor of the sea, possesses such power.

"I never felt so...powerless. _Weak_." Ace spit the last word out like spitting deadly venom.

"My body refused to obey me and he was just standing there not even looking at me and I was ..." Ace struggles to find words to explain what it had felt like to be that _powerless_. His hands are clutching and unclutching the rail in front of him unconsciously.

"It isn't something I ever want to feel again," Ace grudgingly admits.

Deuce can see him straining to come to terms with what he had experienced.

They both stay quiet until Ace lets out a long sigh.

"But I have to. **I will.** Because I need to overcome it. If his training means I can face this kind of power again and again, and I can get used to it or learn to face it, then I am **doing** it." The more he spoke, the faster his words come while his hands are slowly cracking the wooden rail.

"I will become stronger and **stronger**." Ace vows, letting go of the rail completely and turning his body to face Deuce.

"I may have been a bit naive to think that with my physical power and the power of my Fruit that I can face anything."

"A bit?" Deuce jokes with a raised eyebrow.

His young Captain folds his arms in front of his chest in an angry gesture but the curving of his upward lips gives him away.

"No need to rub in. **A lot** , ok?"

Deuce nods, amused with Ace's childish behavior.

"I will take everything he is willing to teach me and I will become even stronger."

"I know."

Deuce does. He has been with Ace since the beginning and has seen the building of the crew and Ace's rise in fame. He has seen it all. He knows what Ace can do when he puts his mind to it.

"What are his rules or demands?"

"That I obey his commands." Ace replies sounding resigned.

Deuce raises an eyebrow. _This could be a very slippery slope_.

Ace continues on, "Only concerning my training. He made it quite clear that he wants nothing to do with _my_ crew. It sounds like he's allergic to anything concerning management of the crew itself."

Deuce notices the possessiveness in Ace's ' _my_ ,' but decides not to tease him about it (he can save it for another time).

"Like someone else we know."

"I am not that bad," protests Ace.

Deuce's unimpressed look doesn't change no matter how much Ace glares at him. The fireman finally gives up with a sigh and returns to the issue at hand.

"He wants me to wait at least four months before going after Whitebeard."

"He didn't try to stop you?"

"No, he didn't even call me stupid," Ace pauses. "At least not directly."

Deuce laughs and Ace's lips quirk into a small smile.

Deuce had been the one that had convinced Ace not to reveal his plans to the whole crew. Not even Dusty is aware of all of them or the time frame. Everyone knows that Ace is aiming for the title and One Piece (not the reasons) but not the unreasonable time frame for his plans. Ace had intended to waltz into the New World and challenge the strongest man around and becoming the new big boss before his brother sails the sea.

Naive isn't enough to describe his thinking.

Deuce had tried several times to persuade him that they should go about things more slowly. To build their reputation, power and momentum and not jump the gun, but somehow Ace has bulldozed through anything in front of him until now. It made him and the others believe that he can do anything. Achieve anything. That no matter what, somehow it will all work out in his favor in the end.

He is truly relieved to hear that Ace will stop and learn and experience more before he paves his path forward. (And hopefully let his crew catch up a little in terms of power or at least take a break to grasp their bearings).

"Sounds reasonable!"

Being trained by a Yonko with such mundane _demands_ is a gift. A rare and precious gift. A once in a lifetime opportunity.

Ace nods and with a mischievous smile on his face says, "You may find someone there to help you with your writing! The whole adventure book thing."

Deuce groans and mutters, "Not you too. My writing is just fine. Perfect actually! You people have no understanding in such _creative_ things."

"Just saying, they may have some very good advice about word use, paraphrasing, grammar..."

"One more word and I will remove you from the book too."

"You can't, I am the main character~." Ace singsongs, laughing merrily, a twinkle in his sparkling eyes.

Deuce forces himself not to pat his own back awkwardly at a job well done (only in these moments, he envies Ganryu. Having a double joint in his arm would be very handy for this). Dusty so owes him one and Deuce knows how to collect (he's famous for it).

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

"How are things going Benny?"

"In an hour or so we should be ready to leave."

"Good!"

Both men are sequestered in Shanks's quarters on the _Red Force_.

Shanks is pacing while Benn is leaning on the closed door with a neutral expression on his face.

"Rockstar is going to join them shortly to make sure they don't get lost and to keep up with the Red Force."

Shanks nods while keeping with his pacing.

"I spoke with some of our allies to send us supplies regularly, and told them to keep an eye on things around our and the other Yonko's territory."

Shanks stops mid-turn and looks at him disapprovingly.

"I didn't say anything specific, just to keep an eye and ear out, and to update me."

Shanks grudgingly nods and continues with his pacing.

Benn lights a new cigarette and drops his hand down to its previous position. _Shanks will share what was on his mind when he wants to_ , he reflects thoughtfully.

"You are not going to say anything about _this_." Shanks finally says as he stops again and faces his reliable first mate.

"About what?" Benn answers, feigning arrogance.

Shanks gives him an unamused look and gestures awkwardly with his one arm. " _This_."

Benn shrugs his shoulders, takes a drag, blows a ring of smoke and says nothing.

"You don't think I am making a mistake?"

"Do you?" Benn mirrors.

Shanks' first reflex is to say no, but he pauses and considers his answer carefully.

"It is the best choice, so no." He says while staring directly at Benny.

Benn unconsciously straightens his shoulders up and nods once to acknowledge Shanks's answer but keeps the figurative zipper on his mouth closed (chapapa). He has known Shanks long enough to know that he needs time to arrive to the 'point' especially when the _point_ is something enormously important in Shanks's eyes.

"No lecture?"

Benny arches an eyebrow amusedly.

"Looking disapprovingly at me? Snide remarks about taking my role as Captain seriously? Not looking at the future consequences for my choices? Helping a rookie that may become our enemy someday?"

"He is Luffy's brother. Him coming after us is inevitable," Benn points out.

Shanks nods and inquires, "So… no lecture?"

"You want one?"

"Yes. Most definitely!" Shanks demands hotly.

Benny can't help but chuckle at the dead serious look on Shanks's face.

"You always grumble and moan that I nag you too much, that you are the Captain, and you are going to do whatever the hell you want."

"Well, of course."

Shanks's _dead_ serious expression does not flutter.

Benn gives a brief nod and waits for him to continue speaking.

"When you begin nagging it's scary. You become so _reasonable_ …suggesting and proposing different options and talking about consequences ..."

"Everything we do has consequences." Benn points out the obvious, because with Shanks, you have to be very careful, as you can never know what is obvious and what isn't to the drunkard.

"Of course, they do," snaps Shanks. "But I didn't become a pirate to be scared of whatever shit the world holds in its folds for me. I am going to shape my own future, or face whatever _fate_ throws at me. Nothing but my dreams and beliefs will guide the **helm** of my own ship."

Benn could only nod. His captain is really passionate about such things which makes him like him even more. He opens his mouth to point out the _obvious_ again.

"But ..." Shanks continues, "I should consider how what I am doing will affect me and those dear to me. I have thought about it already and I'm still going to do it."

"It seems that you put some thought into this decision."

Shanks nods enthusiastically and looks at Benny expectantly.

"And you still want a lecture from me...?" Benn hazards.

Shanks nods decisively.

"Nagging?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"It wouldn't feel right without it."

"Huh?" Benn involuntary responses. He wonders if he has missed something as his half burnt cigarette tilts dangerously from his mouth.

"It's a ritual by now. Even the crew will think something is amiss if they don't see you lecturing me!"

"Ritual?" Benn repeats uncomprehendingly, his brain straining to catch up.

" _The captain changed our plans drastically again, is taking a new rookie under his wing without him even officially joining us, and Benn is saying nothing, nada…something is really, really fishy here_ ," Shanks mimics Yasopp, the uncrowned ringleader when anything is amiss or can be made into a joke.

"I see," Benn finally and tonelessly utters, while smirking inwardly.

He throws the burned-out cigarette into an empty cup on the nearby table and straightens up to face the waiting Shanks. He clear his throat and with a scolding dry tone he begins.

"Shanks, as Captain of a Yonko crew you should be more aware of your decisions, and how each one could impact the crew, and of course, the young inexperienced Ace."

Shanks nods gravely with each word. It would have been serious but the effect is ruined by the bright smile on his face.

"The marines will surely target him more when they find out ..."

Shanks raise his hand respectfully and then kills that by wildly waving his hand around. Benn pauses and sighs, gesturing for him to say his piece.

"Don't forget about Garp, his _grandfather!_ "

Oh, how could he forget? It has been only two years ago that they had finally finished paying off the damages several of their territories had endured when they had accommodated that mon... _Vice Admiral_ in his persistent search for them several years ago.

Without so much as a batting of an eye, Benn forges ahead.

" .. and apparently will target us more..."

Shanks actually has the audacity to beam at him.

…

..

.

 **Three long ("Snails move faster!" Shanks inwardly groans "Why!") hours later**

 **.**

" .. of course, we need to take into account the sociological dynamics of the New World and the diversity of the institutional impact that will occur. First … "

Shanks clears his throat and Benn pauses in his _Ahem_...monologue only for a second, eyeing Shanks who is looking at him with big imploring eyes.

"Sociological means the study of different societies, including patterns of social relationships and cultures. If you remember our visit last year to the Majiatsuka Kingdom, our mere presence had an…..."

Shanks clears his throat again. Benn pauses only for a breath.

"Institutional means something organized or established. The marines and the government are an organization, meaning an institution. The Yonkos are also an institution. Each one is a separate entity…."

Shanks clears his throat once again and Benn forges ahead, ignoring him.

"Even though we are pirates, we are considered an institution of a kind. Even in our chaos there is some ord… "

Shanks clears his throat again; his eyes are glued to the floor this time, his whole body slouching in his chair.

Benn smiles faintly and makes sure his tone stays the same.

"Buyer's remorse?"

Shanks gives a pitiful small nod without daring to look up.

"Too bad. Where was I?"

Shanks's whole body slouches to an almost impossible level and sags into the chair even more as he continues to stare pitifully at the wooden floor, praying for a hole to open up and for the deep ocean to swallow him. **Fat chance!** Unfortunately, the ship is made from Adam's Wood and he has no one to blame but himself because he was the one that wanted the best, fastest, and sturdiest ship!

"Where were we? Oh, I remember. The sociological dynamics of the New World and the…"

Shanks lets out a soft, pained whimper. _Oh why?!_

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

 _They are here,_ Ace exclaims to himself.

Looking around the island that will be his home for at least the next four months, he sighs. It is really a standard island from what he has seen in the half hour they've been there.

Trees and plants. He had even seen some small animals and birds flying by but overall, nothing particularly strange that catches his eye.

When they had arrived and met on shore, Shanks had given him a sake bottle twin to one clutched in his calloused hand and gestured for Ace to follow him, leaving both crews to handle the disembarking and the building of the 'home' camp.

Now here they are. Alone. Inside the forest. Just the two of them.

Shanks had laid against some broken log when they had stopped and Ace had leaned against a nearby tree. _He looks somehow thinner and very tired even though I just saw him a few days ago_ , Ace wonders. His shoulders are slumped as if under an enormous weight and he has prominent dark circles around his eyes that spoke of suffering and bone-numbing weariness.

It worries Ace. _Is it because of me?_ He kicks a few leaves where he is standing and averts his eyes to the ground.

Shanks's crew had looked really cheerful and in high spirits from what he had seen on the shore. Yet their captain looks like he is nursing the **Grand Line** ™ sized hangover. On the other hand, Shanks isn't acting exactly drunk (Ace should know. He has been around enough bars in his life), and he is still drinking excessively.

Shanks places his bottle on the ground and clears his throat, but pauses suddenly in the middle of the act and looks around him frantically in panic.

Ace warily watches him. _Is there something to watch for on this island, that even a Yonko is wary of? Is my first impression about this island wrong?_

Shanks then let out a sigh of relief and looks at Ace, giving him a sheepishly pained smile.

Ace feels like he missed something vital, but he doesn't have time to ponder about it before Shanks starts.

"How about you tell me what kind of training you've already had, and then I'll explain to you in detail about the training I planned for you, and the results we want to achieve in this short period," suggests Shanks, re-clutching the bottle of sake and shaking it to find it already empty.

Ace automatically leans down and hands him the unopened bottle in his hand, and sits on the floor in front of Shanks.

Shanks gives him a genuinely happy smile, takes the cork out with his teeth, pulls, and spits it out into a nearby bush.

It seems like a reasonable request to Ace.

He takes few seconds to try to put his thoughts in order.

"I never had any formal training but ... Shi... Garp left us," pain flashes through his eyes before he changes his words. "Left me and Luffy with mountain bandits, deep in the forest."

Shanks wrinkles his nose in confusion and displeasure. He remembers that Luffy had lived alone in a house in the village. It hadn't been ideal but the village people and Makino were there for him. Why would Garp send him to live with bandits? Especially after Luffy's bad experience with them.

However, his expression goes unnoticed by Ace.

Ace had become immersed in memories of times he had spent with his brothers. Of promises and dreams. He forces his hand to stay immobile in his lap and to not touch his tattoo. Mainly the 'S'.

"We had to fend for ourselves basically. Hunt for food and things like that... the animals there were not normal sized creatures but what would you call extra-large."

Shanks nods his head slowly. Ace feels the disquiet and agitation radiate from him, so he hurriedly adds, "They were great training and food source so we never really minded," Ace isn't exactly lying. It is true for the most part, he's just omitting a few details. Like the huge bear that almost killed Luffy, Tiger Lord, and the crocodiles that kept swallowing Luffy (but it's all mostly true).

Ace pauses, trying to decide what is considered training and what was just life.

"When I was young, Shi... Garp would have me fight big or strong and agile animals like monkeys, gorillas, the like...Garp had already beat them into submission, so they would obey him and beat the shit out of me."

Shanks raises an eyebrow, his face possessing an unreadable look but he asks in his regular voice, "How young?"

"Four, five I think," Ace hesitantly answers, his eyebrows furrowing as he tries to puzzle something out.

"I guess he wanted to train our durability and will to survive. Trying to improve our raw strength, speed and resistance." _Or he was just being his shitty self, and I'm giving him too much credit in the thinking ahead department._

"Will to survive?" Asks Shanks while taking a gulp from the bottle.

"He tossed me in the bottomless ravine with nothing but my clothes."

Shanks lurches forward as he chokes on his sake and begins to violently cough. Ace walks over and gently hits him on the back several times as Shanks tries to get his breathing back under control.

Ace wonders if he should go and find Benn. _Maybe Shanks needs a day of rest before we begin,_ Ace guiltily thinks. _Shanks is doing this for me even though he looks really sick_.

"I see. Do continue, please," Shanks says hoarsely after several false starts.

Ace eyes him worriedly, _he really doesn't look good_.

"He left me at the jungle at night." Ace slowly starts again as he sits back onto the forest floor.

Ace notices that Shanks's skin had an unhealthy greyish tinge.

"How _old_ were you?"

"Six I think," Ace says distractedly, not really registering the question as he is still wondering if he should call Shanks' first mate and maybe the doctors (Biggie would know what do). He thinks back again and corrects, "No, four actually."

Shanks has another coughing fit; mild compared to the first. Ace stands up to help but Shanks gestures for him to sit back down.

After a few seconds, Shanks is able to get it back under control again. He takes a gulp and sets the sake back down and nods for Ace to continue.

"By six I was going to the forest whenever I wanted. When I was sick from the bandits and the weather was good I would stay the night there."

Shanks keeps quiet with a pensive look on his face, and Ace continues unsure. The more he talks, the more unsure he becomes if this is what Shanks had meant when he said training, but he continues since Shanks is patiently listening.

"I then got tied to a balloon and sent flying into the sky. Those were an interesting few days." he remarks.

Ace is almost sure that Shanks is about to have another coughing fit, but he asks instead in a tight voice.

"What was the purpose of such an ... _exercise_?"

"To make us strong marines." Ace answers without thinking. That's Shitty Grandpa's standard answer for everything and it's been pounded _hard_ into his head enough to quote it unthinkingly.

Shanks gives up on his short stint on abstinence in his attempt to avoid another coughing fit and takes a long gulp, but Ace is almost sure he hears him murmur something about monsters, balls, and obsessions. He knows better than to ask when Shanks looks that agitated. The saying, 'Don't poke an angry bear' has its merits. (Luffy had witnessed both, in the literal and figurative sense! When an actual bear is poked (the moron get mauled for his trouble) and when Shanks get seriously pissed.)

"Did he train Luffy the same way?! I remember Luffy telling me about fighting monkeys but not the other... _things_ you mentioned."

"He did. Me and Luffy compared notes."

It had been a night to remember. To know that there was someone out there who understood his pain completely.

"He used the same tactics on both of us, but thankfully he began training Luffy by seven."

"Thankfully!" Shanks echoes immediately. He then freezes for a few seconds.

"Noooooooo, wait a second," Shanks murmurs with a deep frown nestling between his eyes.

"Did he tie him to a balloon **after** he ate the devil fruit?! He could have fallen into the water and drowned. What was that senile batshit crazy ape, thinking!" Shanks raged.

Shanks's aura gives Ace the willies (he feels like a small child facing a scary giant).

The sickly person had suddenly and miraculously transformed into a monster bent into strangling a _specific_ someone with his bare **hand**.

Ace could see the showdown between them in his eyes' mind. It would be glorious!

"I think it was before!" Ace hurries to reassure him. "I am sure it was before!"

Ace feels really stupid. He is the one that should be angry and furious at Garp, and yet here he is trying to calm down a sick, drunk, and red-headed Yonko from going after his _grandpa_ for 'mistreating' his own younger brother.

"Definitely before," says Ace without much conviction.

Shanks's anger deflates as fast as it arrives.

"The brat didn't know how to swim either way." Shanks says to himself, shaking his head in dismay.

Ace keeps quiet. Garp is a sour subject for him, but he doesn't have a right to point accusing fingers. He hadn't treated Luffy well at first either, though he hopes he had been able to make up for some of it at least. He knows that Luffy doesn't resent him. The boy doesn't have a mean bone in his body (no bones at all, but you know what he means). Maybe excluding when meat is involved. Meat is a very delicate matter for the D. Family. Being mean is the least of any of the eaters' worries. The strongest, quickest and meanest would get the most meat!

Shanks seems about to say more, but thinks better of it and nods for Ace to continue.

"Me and my brot… we had one hundred fights a day against each other every day since I was ten until I left at seventeen."

Ace pauses, and scolds himself inwardly for not being able to separate the thought of his brother Sabo from the answers coming from his mouth. He had decided earlier to not speak about him to Shanks (too many questions he isn't ready to give answers to), yet with each memory, his name almost comes unbidden to his tongue. Ace tries to focus and wonders what other things are considered training.

"When Shitty... Garp...would stop by, he would beat the... train us."

They both visibly wince when hearing Garp's name.

"What kind of training?" Shanks reluctantly asks, dreading the answer.

Ace takes a deep breath and thinks of how to describe the training. _Fuck it._

"He would basically beat the shit out of us. Surviving the _Fist of Love_ is the best proof that you are strong."

"Fist of Love?!"

"That was what he called his punch," Ace explains sheepishly. The fire-user feels embarrassed in place of the old man. What kind of person calls a killing punch 'Love,' and wants to be respected after it? _Oh wait. Shitty Gramps._

"It's a special punch filled with his _love_ for his grandsons, to make them strong marines."

 _Filled with Love my ass. It is filled with pure endless pain. The raw material that nightmares were made from!_

"Luffy calls it the scariest thing ever, but he usually forgot all about it when Garp brought out the food that included lots and lots of meat."

"It hurt Luffy?"

"Yeaaaaah. We always chalked it up to be a mystery but now that I think about it...he was probably using Haki, right?"

Shanks starts muttering under his breath erratically again, looking upset. Ace couldn't make out any of the words as Shanks was swearing at the ground.

Shanks answers him evenly after a few seconds, confirming his suspicions.

"Armament Haki, and yes, to hurt a rubber man, a regular punch would not be enough."

Ace nods acceptingly as he really isn't surprised that the old man would use such thing against small children.

"That basically how I trained. I never had any kind of mentor or guidance." Ace says apologetically.

"And your Fruit?"

"I didn't know what it was when I ate it." Ace admits and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Just like your brother." Shanks huffs and shakes his head in amusement and adds.

"He gave me a heart attack when he swallowed it whole. The little carefree brat ..." Shanks mutters with nostalgic smile when Ace's laugher catches his attention. Shanks's smile turns a tinge amused.

"Apparently just like his older brother of a brat."

"And proud of it!" Ace says jokingly.

They both burst out laughing joyfully.

Ace gets control of his laughter first. Luffy has always brought joy into his life.

"I taught myself. Basically, trial and error," Ace answer the original question.

Fond memories fill his mind of his time with Deuce on that island trying not burn everything around him, and Deuce running around in a panic. He had been really lucky to get stuck on that island.

"I would have been in deep shit if I didn't know some things about Devil Fruits because of Luffy. I would have probably tried to swim or something ..." Ace shrugs.

 _Or take Deuce's advice to take dive in the water to extinguish the flames. Luffy has always rescued me in more ways than one._

"A self-made man," remarks Shanks. Ace frowns because he feels as if he is being mocked, even though the words were said in a natural tone of voice.

Ace straighten himself up and eyes Shanks, trying to puzzle out what he meant. Shanks has a weird faraway look on his face.

Ace relaxes. The comment had not been meant for him.

Shanks' eyes refocus and look over at him. He gives Ace an apologetic smile and asks.

"Just out of curiosity, where did you learn your manners?"

Ace is caught unprepared, and shifts his gaze off to the side, embarrassed.

"You don't have to answer. Just me being noisy."

"Makino," Ace forces himself to say.

"The beautiful green haired barmaid?"

Ace nods, still unable to look directly at Shanks.

"Why?"

Ace chokes on air and coughs violently. He flinches momentarily when he feels an unexpected hand rubbing his back gently but he relaxes as it steadily continues until he gets his breathing under control. The hand then disappears and a spit-encrusted bottle appears dangling in front of him. Ace takes it, nods thankfully, avoids the slobber, and takes a long gulp.

He feels better and tries to give it back to Shanks who shakes his head.

Ace arches an eyebrow and shakes the bottle. _It is still half full_. Ace eyes the sitting Shanks confusedly to find him in turn eyeing Ace worriedly.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Huh?!"

Ace looks at the floor, feeling like a fidgeting child seeking approval.

"You know... for saving my younger brother."

Ace peeks up after few seconds of continued silence to find Shanks's face frozen, his lips forming an unspoken O.

Shanks unfreezes and spots Ace looking at him with sheepish uncertainty, the concealed vulnerability in his eyes hidden and shadowed underneath his hat. That snaps Shanks out of it.

He gives Ace his most genuine smile, and tells him in complete sincerity— "You didn't have too: Luffy is a dear friend. But I am really so glad that you did as I wouldn't have met you otherwise!"

Ace gives off a genuine smile of his own and fights the impulse of rubbing the back of his head or hiding his reddening ears.

"What about Luffy?" The sudden urgency of the question catches Ace unprepared.

"I mean ... _manners_?" Shanks explains in panic, seeing Ace's confusion. _That would be a nightmare._

"No way in hell!" Ace reassure him in a -pigs, chickens and snakes would need to spurt wings and fly while singing the hula-hula song first- kind of tone.

They both sigh in relief, sharing a look and burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Ace explains when both of them are able to breathe again, which takes its time.

"He did join me to some of the lessons but would get so bored after a few seconds and he would end up dragging me away ." _To play with beetles and hunt for crocodile most times._

"That's like him."

The two share another smile, both of them lost in a world of their own.

Shanks gives a decisive nod suddenly as if he had been debating with himself, shaking Ace from his daydreaming.

Shanks's face turns serious just like _before_. Ace's body gives an involuntary shiver in remembrance. _He changes moods just like that._

"Now, completely changing the subject, what I intend to do is…"

.

.

.

Ace and Shanks bonding ^^ … Your thoughts? Favourite scene or moment? I feel like I made Shanks suffer here XD

.

I have been having a hard for a few months now, with family medical emergency one after the other. I am in a better place right now thanks to my family and friends (and my wonderful betas) support. But do feel free to cheer me up with your reviews. :)

.

 **Important notes about the chapter:**

1\. We are meeting more of the Spade crew. My Spade crew is built on the crew that was created by lovely and talented **Stormy1x2** and the info from **Spade Pirates wiki page**. I am merging the two into one awesome crew if I say so myself.

In the last month and so, the wiki page of the crew is getting more and more expanded. Masked Deuce and his story are basically built on the new information in the page (I didn't make it up). I think there is a manga about Ace's journey. _If anyone knows anything could you let me know? I would looove to have this manga!_

2\. I am going to build the crew according to what I want, so I am going to use/discard any of the new information according to what I see fit.

3\. Ace isn't aware yet that he has Conqueror Haki. To remind you, he used it when he was 10-11 in a very distressing occasion, and this is his first taste of it as a pirate when he knows and is more aware of what Haki is. If he ever does put the 2+2 together…. Well, you would have to read to find out. :D

4\. Thank you all for your lovely suggestion, we have a very long list of ideas. But always feel free to suggest more, it does inspire my writing.

.

 **Leave me a review and you get to Hug a depressed Shanks (Bepo isn't available because .. *Luffy and Ashe whistling at the sky*) -** _MINE!_


	4. Never Trust a Betting Crew

**Author's Notes:**

 _plain italicized_ = Blackthorn Ashe

.

This Chapter was beta'd by the amazing **Blackthorn Ashe** and the equally wonderful **Black' Victor Cachat** , they did the greatest job on editing and sharing ideas with me and keeping me motivated. _And me._ It was as always _lots and lots_ of fun working with them. I am very lucky to have them with me and eternally thankful for their support! _Love you!_

.

And Special thanks to the one and only amazeballs XD **Syrisna** for the holy transcendent art. Check the new **Cover image**. Isn't just dead drop gorgeous?! **Syrisna** did few cover images to my stories, including my own profile picture and we are co-writing a story too. I am lucky to have such amazing friends. Check her work and stories, please!

.

I don't own One Piece. _No duh._

.

.

The Spade pirates will be given the awesome voice that was created by **Stormy1x2,** especially in her story **The Ten Years Difference (** if you haven't read her stories, then do yourself a favour and go read them) **and in addition** we have more information about the crew that can be found in the **wiki of the Spade crew.** I am combining the "two crew" to the one that I want, because I can (and I am a badass and an evil Genius _mwahahaha_.)

 **.**

 **Warnings:**

Ace's self-worth issues, cursing and English is my fourth language ( _and the uncontrollable urge to knee slap in laughter XD)_ Warnings may change in the future.

.

 **Thank you all for the encouragement and the amazing reviews!**

.

 **Guest**

Thank you for your review.

I have no intention of stopping, but life and responsibilities (specifically deadlines) always waiting for me, so it may take some time.

Hope for your continuous enjoyment, looking forward to hearing your thoughts.

.

.

 **Please, read the notes at the end!**

Hope you enjoy,

.

.

.

.

He's bored. Utterly and completely bored.

Ah! Such a truly fearsome sickness; boredom.

It can make people do things they've never even considered before such as him being stuck in this waiting room. An impressive one but a waiting room nonetheless. Well technically, it's a conference room.

Truly, him coming to this ant-hill-like _building_ covered with the yelling and stomping marines is yet another whim decided by his overwhelming need for something to do. He usually doesn't bother himself with marines' affairs. _Why should he?_ But the thought of something to ease his monotonous life wins him over.

Dracule Mihawk, the shichibukai famously known as 'Hawkeyes,' regards the other two occupants as they bide their time waiting for the Fleet Admiral to grace them with his presence.

His eyes are the only thing that moves as he scans them from where he is sitting. His blank face allows for no thoughts or agonizing boredom to bleed into appearance. A swordsman is just like a pencil; the only way to express himself (or herself) is to _draw_ his thoughts and visions on the white canvases that is the world. However, the only color any swordsman has ever chosen was RED.

But that's how he lived; by the sword, for the sword, and in the end, die by the sword. Not that it would be anytime soon, judging by the newbies he's meeting these days.

 _Although it almost feels like waiting for this insufferable meeting to start_ _will do the trick, Mihawk thought sourly._

Analyzing his fellow Warlords for the _hundredth_ time didn't make the dullness he's feeling any less prominent.

A few seats down on the left sat Bartholomew Kuma, a quite vicious pirate and a former king who has earned himself the title "Tyrant" for his atrocities. In his hands he holds a golden Bible -which he always carries with him- open in front of him. Every few minutes there is a soft, almost inaudible sound of a page flipping. He seems to be _very engrossed_ in his book, which baffles Dracule. As demonstrated by the crucifix around his neck, he has his own religious beliefs, and respects others who have the pride to display their own faith. It was just that he could not comprehend how someone would read the same book again and again, without dying of _boredom_.

Although Hawkeyes isn't sure _engrossed_ is the right word to describe it. The Tyrant's expression never changes as he reads his book for undoubtedly the thousandth time. Hawkeyes has never gotten a read on him, which makes Kuma an enigma.

Crouched on the table to his right, is a smugger than normal Donquixote Doflamingo. Doflamingo has also been eyeing both of them and his annoying high-pitched laughter has been echoing around the room every few minutes for seemingly no reason at all. Doflamingo had tried to start a conversation with both of them at the beginning, but after getting no response or any kind of reaction, he had seemed to lose interest and had probably gone off into his own creepy world. Hawkeyes has no doubt that he already knew the reason for them being here. His _strings_ are connected to a lot of webs - the ones he had a hand in making, and the ones he had invaded-, especially in the underworld.

Mihawk looks up at the giant seagull-shaped clock that irritatingly shows that twenty minutes had passed since he had been escorted to this room by a few lowly soldiers, and told to wait. "The Fleet Admiral will see you shortly," the fidgeting marines had called back while fleeing in fear. _Pathetic. No wonder they were so desperate for pirates to help handle the other pirates._

He scoffs. _Shortly, my ass._

Another agonizingly slow minute passes by, and Hawkeyes' boredom has reached new levels that make him consider the wisdom of picking a fight with the two in front of him. On one hand, he could probably lose his title and the 'safety' it provided and on the other, the fight promises to be entertaining. They would be powerful enough to put up some kind of resistance. He had heard rumors that Kuma had agreed to be experimented on by Dr. Vegapunk, and Doflamingo is known for his ruthlessness, power, overzealousness, and overall batshit craziness.

Grr...he will give the Fleet Admiral another five minutes. Just five and only five. After all, he would not have called them here for anything less than a disaster that he didn't want the marines to be seen too involved in. That's what had brought him here: the promise of something exciting and different from his dull everyday life.

One minute...

Two minutes...

Thre—

"You're here," announces a voice from the door, cutting off his musing.

The Fleet Admiral finally arrives, followed by a few aids. _Likely Vice Admirals_ Dracule guesses, despite the lack of visible rank. A truly weird trait for a military organization. Sengoku's eyes linger half a second more on Hawkeyes (longer than the other Warlords) as he passes by, and he sits at the head of the conference table. Probably surprised to see him here as one of three shichibukai present, as he is notoriously known to being an absentee to such meetings.

"You took your time, Sengoku…getting too old?" Doflamingo snidely calls, not moving from his crouching stance, whereas Kuma closes his worn book and stares in the Fleet Admiral's direction, awaiting for further orders. Hawkeyes stays at his place, arms folded in front of him, like a statue.

The Fleet Admiral doesn't directly acknowledge any of them, and instead he says,

"We need you to find and bring in, preferably alive, but not necessarily, this man." He gestures to the people behind him.

Two aids move carefully around, putting a Wanted Poster in front each of the three Warlords.

Hawkeyes can smell the new ink; the Wanted Poster had just been brought from the press. On it was a man with long black hair, golden eyes, black/purple lips, and a sharp creepy smile.

"This man is known as Caesar the Clown. He was a scientist working under Dr. Vegapunk. I won't bore you with details."

 _He has no intention of sharing with a bunch of low-life criminals_ , Hawkeyes translates to himself.

"They had a falling out, and in defiance of Dr. Vegapunk, Caesar performed an experiment involving chemical weaponry on Punk Hazard, an island in the New World. The experiment destroyed the island's entire ecosystem, and left many prisoners dead."

 _An experiment that even the World Government thought was too extreme. Even if it was on prisoners and most probably pirates. How interesting._

"Your job is to apprehend this dangerous criminal. Our last known intelligence shows that he was last seen- "

"I know where he is," cuts in Doflamingo with apparent glee, making the Fleet Admiral pause; he's clearly caught unaware.

For the first time since he entered this room, the Fleet Admiral looks up from his papers and seeks eye contact as he demands, "Where?" His tone is clipped and cold.

Doflamingo's smile widens, and stays quiet for few long seconds as if seemingly enjoying all the attention on him.

"With me~," Doflamingo almost sing-songs arrogantly. Even behind his sunglasses, he is clearly assessing the Fleet Admiral for any reaction.

The only response is the narrowing of his eyes, as he asks in the same clipped tone of voice.

"Is he officially a part of your crew?"

One of the perks of being a Warlord is that anyone joining you, in some cases even incarcerated prisoners, are off-limits to the marines' reach. Hawkeyes has never done so, and can never see himself using this so-called _perk_. Followers are troublesome.

Doflamingo raises his hand deliberately and uses his middle finger to lower his glasses to the edge of his nose as he tilts his head forward; only to arche his eyebrow, his smug smile not flattering a bit.

"I see. Then you are dismissed." The flat expressionless fleet admiral says as he stands up and leaves, his aides hurriedly following behind him.

"Hey!" Doflamingo shouts after him, "At least apologize for the wasted trip!" His laughter echoes as he also stands up and leaves. Kuma follows behind without even glancing around him.

Hawkeyes resists the urge to utter a long-suffering sigh.

It has been another wasted trip, in more ways than one.

He also then stands up from the vacated table, exits the room and slowly strolls to the direction of his boat, considering what his next step should be. _Go home?_ At least he can enjoy a vintage wine, and sparring with the apes had been more amusing than anyone he had met lately.

He is about to make up his mind when his sharp ears catch a few fleeting words spoken by unseen marines on the other side of the dividing wall.

"...Portgas D Ace…"

A _D_. The name even sounds familiar to him.

"I heard about him..." Another voice says.

"Yeah, me too... A rookie from East Blue..."

The marines were even worse gossips than drunken pirates, and that said a lot considering his 'drinking buddy' is Red Hair Shanks.

"So he will be a new Warlord? Isn't he still too new?"

A new Warlord instead of who? The current roster is full. So either the Government had quietly discarded one of the seven, or intends to do so. He tries to keep up with the news and he had heard nothing to indicate such a move, which honestly isn't that surprising, considering who controls the news.

"No, you moron! We just said he refused the invitation Vice admiral Draw delivered."

 _Sound promising. A new rookie getting recognition from World Government, and refusing the title of Warlord._

 _Maybe I should look for him, welcome him to the New World._

"'Flamethrowers' Draw was sent to recruit him...Wow! He refused?"

"That means Ensign Isuka was with them too."

"Nailing Isuka? I heard about her. Vice admiral Tsuru is keeping eye on her."

"Yeah, they fought against this rookie pirate."

"Fought? Wasn't it an invite?"

"When he refused… Well, you know how hot headed the Vice Admiral can be!"

"If he's just a rookie, why would we want him as a Warlord?"

"Well, he is strong. Called 'Fire Fist Ace.' …He has the power of the mera mera no mi.."

Hawkeyes can hear the mental shrug in the man's voice.

"It's a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control fire," another explains.

"Still...he's been a pirate less than year... Don't know what our bosses are thinking..."

"Hshhhhhh… someone will hear you…"

"The last intelligence said he arrived in the New World… after his fight with the Vice Admiral…"

"Yeah, heard he's somewhere near Red Hair's territory..."

The words fade off as the men drift away.

Hmmm...it had been a while since he had last visited Shanks.

True, he wouldn't be able to fight him like they used too.

Hawkeyes has almost no standards as to who he fights. Anyone who wishes to attack him is welcome to try, except they cannot complain if they get cut as a result. _Literally_. But with Shanks, he couldn't bring himself to fight him now, when he could remember his abilities as a once whole person. It matters not that Shanks is still more skilled and capable than half the losers that call themselves swordsmen combined. Any fight now would be lacking. It will be an insult to the great fights when steel met steel in a beautifully equal dance, once upon a time.

Hawkeyes leaps to his boat, his next destination is set.

The future promises not to be boring.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

…

Birds to the left… Some kind of animal to the south of him...south-west…

Ace strains his ears to listen as he lies down on some kind of prickly grass.

Something is buzzing above him.

Insects, maybe. The animals in this place are strange. Not that he has personally laid eyes on them.

After two weeks, he has been slowly but surely getting used to living in total darkness.

He isn't really sure if it had been two weeks, he's guessing really. His perception of time has been screwed up completely by now.

He tries to guess the time by the animals' behavior around him, and how much has remained of the herbal cure Shanks had given him to get a handle on his narcolepsy. The man had been almost horrified to learn that Ace had been planning to take on Whitebeard while suffering from a condition like that and yelling how Ace could have fallen asleep mid-battle. But Ace hadn't been sure of even that, he has no way to tell when a day ends and when another has begun. He had known nothing about the new island that Shanks had brought him to train in. Animals could be active at night or day, or….

Ace sighs. Not being allowed to use his eyes is truly harder than he thought.

To live in constant darkness. Not even a ray of light is able to reach his eyes. Ace has no doubt the blindfold around his eyes has been made specifically for this.

The clearing that Shanks had brought him to is eerie to say the least. He can't even feel the rays of the sun on his skin. Feel warm or cold. It's as if the temperature and humidity are staying at precisely the same temperature no matter what.

 _What kind of place is this?_

 _At least I don't need a hat_ , he muses to himself.

He had contemplated for a long while if he should take his hat with him, or leave it with the crew. He hadn't been sure where it would be safer, on his head, or on the ship with his stupid, moronic, loveable crew around. In the end, he hadn't been sure what kind of training Shanks planned, so he asked Ray to keep it safe, and had almost regretted it immediately. Ray is the happy go lucky sort; loyal, eager to please, has a one track mind, very clumsy, and is always happy and excited about something. Too much even, and _boy_ , did he cheer when he was offered the hat. He had promised a few thousand times not to let any harm touch it. Ace couldn't change his mind – seeing Ray's crushed face was not something he could take – but for his extra peace of mind, he had asked Dusty and Deuce to keep an eye on it as well.

He sighs again and for the hundredth time goes over the conversation he had with Shanks before he left him here.

.

.

.

"As my former crew's first mate told me when he first started explaining Haki to me as a young rookie in his crew….Haki is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures…'Presence', 'fighting spirit,' and 'intimidation'...They are not different from the things that humans can naturally sense…It is the 'act of not doubting'. **That** is strength! Ahmmm..."

Shanks coughed at the end; his eyes had an amused and sentimental look to them.

Ace had been entertained by the whole thing. Shanks had clearly taken a different tone to the explanation as if he was mimicking someone, even fisting his hand at the end to show his 'strength'.

Shanks continued explaining by clearing his throat and added in his normal voice, "Broadly speaking there are three kinds of Haki. Two of them can be trained, and the third one, either you have it or you don't."

Ace nodded, as he stretched his legs in front of him. He knew at least this much. You couldn't arrive in the New World without hearing whispers about 'Haki'. But rumors and half-assed stories didn't tell much.

 _This promises to be a long lecture. I better get comfortable as much as much I can on this stupid stump._

Shanks was sitting directly in front of him on a big log and seemed as comfortable as Ace was (which wasn't much).

"First, Observation Haki allows those that use it to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far away to be seen naturally. If you know the person, then you can even pinpoint him or her in the crowd… their aura will seem different to you…unique…If you hone it, you may be able to foresee attacks seconds before they come into contact..."

Ace had a confused yet intrigued look, so Shanks elaborated.

"Ahem...you can perceive when an attack is coming, and where it is coming from seconds before it actually happens."

Ace nodded and ignored the murmur of "Benn's better than me at this". His mind busy trying to absorb everything. _It would be a winning card to know the timing and the place of an attack. Was everyone I met in the New World able to use this?_

"One can also predict the amount of damage that will be done by the attack. Ahh...a fight between two people who have mastery over Observation Haki is truly a sight to see. Both of them knowing where the other will strike next. If the users are proficient enough, they can also read the feelings of the person they are up against."

Shanks paused, letting it sink in, and adding as an afterthought, "Katakuri, one of the top commanders in Big Mom's crew -the other Yonko- can predict not only what people are going to do, but the future itself for a few seconds ahead, or even longer."

Ace nodded again, slowly this time. His mind racing. _This is the Yonko standard. That's what I'm up against. How can one fight someone that sees the future? Is there even a point in such a fight?_

 _Yes, there is_. Ace felt excited at the prospect of fighting someone like that. It was always fun to be the underdog. To be the challenger. To make all these people who didn't think he could make it and succeed in life eat their words and to show that them all that he isn't weak, useless, or worthless. He wants to make all the people that dismissed him and looked down on him see that he is not the monster son of his bastard of a father. His own name Ace D. Portagas will outshine the bastard name, and overshadow his father's bullshit legacy.

 _Katakuri of Big Mom_ , he would remember the name.

Ace was beginning to realize the gravity of what Shanks had been trying to tell him all along.

"Armament Haki...is your spirit, I guess...Your will…that can be used to coat your body like an armor. It can be used to increase the user's own physical attacks, even to project it ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued it into anything you are holding. All that needs is physical touch. I can harden my Gryphon...my saber."

Ace eyed the Saber with appreciation. Gryphon was in blue sheathe on Shanks's right.

Things that were given a name were important to the holder.

Shanks stood up as he spoke, took out his saber from his sheath, moved close to a big grey stone, and in a swift strike he aimed at its middle. Ace heard the harsh screech of steel against stone. Shanks moved aside, and Ace had seen that the stone was intact, except for a small cut on top of it where the blade had met the surface of the stone.

 _That was Haki? It was disappointing. Is it even worth learning?_

"Using Haki on my saber can let me cut things that it can't normally cut."

Ace arched his eyebrow confused; _did he not use it already?_ He was about to ask—

Shanks raised his hand, and in front of Ace's eyes, the blade changed as a darker colour slowly spread across it until it became entirely pitch black.

Shanks then moved his hand down slowly, until he reached the ground. The stone was no better than air as it laid sliced into half in front of Ace's feet.

Ace hadn't let his jaw drop, but Shanks had seemed to catch on to how much he was impressed.

"Some even use it to harden their whole body, the 'ultimate defense' they call it."

From his tone, Ace thought that Shanks didn't seem to agree with the last statement he himself said.

"It's important because it give us normal folks a fighting chance against Devil Fruit users."

Ace snorted at the word 'normal.' The more he got to know Shanks, the less normal he seemed.

Right now, he had no doubt that no matter what kind of devil fruit was up against Shanks, the one at disadvantage would not be the 'normal' red-headed man.

"Just like Seastone, it allows those who use it to touch the body of Devil Fruit users, even if he was fire like you, or smoke…Using Armament Haki you can fight them and hurt them… Just like your grandfather with Luffy," Shanks grimaced, while adding the last bit quietly.

Ace was so busy considering all he heard about the uses of Armament Haki, that he almost missed the last bit. He looked at Shanks and grimaced but didn't comment, instead he said. "I think I used it before… I didn't know it was Haki…I was fighting... and I didn't do it intentionally..." Ace murmured hesitantly.

"OH?" Shanks said thoughtfully, curious.

"Is it weird...?" Ace felt a bit self-conscious and it seemed to have reached his voice as Shanks hurriedly answered him.

"Not at all!" Shanks said and explained, "it's very natural actually. Usually when you are in stressed situations, or in times when you are afraid for your life, then your 'will to live' can be at its highest, or its lowest…" Shanks trailed off.

"Tell me what happened!" He asked abruptly.

Ace took few minutes to put his thoughts in order.

"Amehh.. There was this bastard called Draw...a vice admiral or some shit like that… Him and Isuka… she is an okay marine..." Ace shrugged.

Shanks raised an eyebrow at the unasked-for proclamation. Did Ace just blush a bit?

"Yeah...anyway… they gave me some bullshit invitation from the World Government when we were waiting for our ship to be coated in Sabaody Archipelago. They wanted me to join the Shichibukai."

It was clear from his voice alone how disdainful Ace is of the idea.

"I refused of course, so the bastard attacked me, trying to kill me...He used some kind of machine, flamethrowers attached to his arms... His fire was stronger even than mine…"

He said the last bit from behind gritted teeth. He didn't like to admit it, but it was the truth.

"The bastard set the slums aflame while attacking me. There were a lot of poor homeless children there. He didn't care. Marines are supposed to stand up for justice and help the unfortunate..." Ace snorted, anger coloring his voice.

The whole disaster reminded him of his childhood. Of Luffy and Sabo. Gray Terminal and The Fire that those noble bastards used to kill those they deemed as trash. _Not again! Never again! He isn't weak like in the past!_

"I went to help the kids there... In the slums I mean… Isuka also helped me… but the bastard wouldn't stop… So I attacked him...but I couldn't over power him… I struggled against him. I realize now that he had been using Armament Haki. He stopped my Fire Fist attack with his bare hands. H...he...used Haki, and that's why he felt more powerful than…"

He trailed off, before clearing his throat and starting again. "A..and while fighting, he somehow grabbed me by the neck, and was about to kill me," Ace looked down at his hands clenching them. "But I used my flames and with Deuce's help….the one with mask… We caused the fuel tank he was using on his back to explode. We all got injured which was weir...weird, because fire isn't **supposed** to hurt me…"

Ace paused to consider this once more. Shanks nodded and explained, "You being fire doesn't mean that a powerful kind of explosion, or other kind of fire-based attacks won't hurt you. One of the admirals uses lava. How do you think you would fare against him? Believe it or not, you aren't immune to heat... Of course you can also strengthen your devil fruit attacks by using your Haki. Well...after you master it. Then we can experiment…" Shanks petered off, and gestured for him to continue.

It made Ace realize once more, that his devil fruit wasn't all-powerful. That he was still weak. Still couldn't protect all that he wanted. But that was why he chose to be here. He would become stronger and would keep his promise to Luffy and Sabo. His promise to himself.

"We fought hand to hand after that. At first it was like before, but little by little I was able to equal his strength, and then I overwhelmed him. I had thought that it had something to do with his injuries...but I think I used Armament Haki too." Ace said.

"It seems like you did. As I told you, to awaken the ability, you need to be able to actively use your will. Life and death situations that mentally and physically put you under a lot of strain show what kind of mental strength you have so you end up using it unconsciously in some cases... It will get better with training and after a while, you will be able to use it at will."

Ace hummed to himself, considering how his attacks would look like with both Haki and fire. _So cool._

"That's good news though! I was considering how I should help you awaken it for the first time, but now there is no need!"

An ominous chill ran down Ace's spine.

"How would you have awakened my Haki?" Ace asks, dreading the answer, flashbacks of his childhood running amok in his mind.

Shanks had let out a forced laugh, his only hand coming up to rub the back of his head.

"A life and death situation..." he said hesitantly, and then cheerfully added as if to cover his tracks, "But there is not a need now … so no need to worry."

Ace eyed him suspiciously. Shanks cleared his throat.

"What is important is that you had used Haki before. That's really good news. The first time is the hardest and as you experienced, if two people fight with Armament Haki, the one that has more **will** , and more mastery of it, will win."

Ace nodded along.

"One more important thing, both Armament Haki and Observation Haki are not limitless. Haki is proportional to the amount of spiritual life force an individual possesses. That is, the more Haki you use, the faster it will be depleted..."

Ace was not surprised, since everything comes with a price. It makes sense that the more you use something, the less you have. Meat for example. The more you eat, the more you have to steal when the supplies end.

"The last one is…."

"The one that you used." Ace said immediately. His fists clenched beside him.

' _Weak and helpless'_ resounded in Ace's mind. The feeling of him drowning, unable to do anything...hardly able to breathe. Facing this third type of Haki was what had brought him here, Ace reminded himself.

 _I will not be cowed. I will not be weak for long_.

Shanks nodded and repeated, "The one I used."

His eyes were guarded as he examined Ace.

"Conqueror's Haki… is the one that either you are born with it or not. It's very rare... Only one in a million have it and some people may have it but never find out. This usually manifests itself in a very dangerous situation..."

"Life or death…" Ace repeated obediently. He was getting the hang of this. He had always lived with the odds stacked against him. He did name his crew The Spades for a reason, ya know. And no matter what Dusty says, It wasn't because 'Ace of Spades' sounded cool. Well, _not_ just for that reason.

"Ahh yes. Some say it manifests in anger too. It's an echo of your emotion and will..." Shanks said a bit apologetically. "Whitebeard even has it. **Not** that the old man needs to use it…"

Ace flinched, but looked at Shanks with unwavering resolve. He knew the old man was strong, yet Ace has no intention of backing down. He would prove his existence with his own hands.

"Conqueror's Haki is exerting your willpower over others… which mean anyone with less will than the user's own, will be knocked out cold… That is what most achieve. Those that have the strongest wills, and are able to refine it, can do physical damage to the surroundings. Like...ahh...anyyyyy...physical object…." Shanks seemed to struggle to find an example.

"A Ship?" Ace suggested.

"Yes," Shanks gave a relieved sigh. "It can damage the mast, rails..."

"Can you?" Ace cut in.

"I can, and so can Whitebeard." There was no hesitation in his answer.

Ace nodded, his face blank.

"How can I find out if I have it or not..."

Shanks opened his mouth.

"Oh, right, _life or death situation,_ " Ace quickly answered his own question.

Shanks nodded sheepishly and stood up, marking the end of the explanation.

Ace nodded back and stood up, moving his legs around to get rid of the numb sensation while Shanks had gone back to drag up the bag that they brought with them this deep into the forest.

Finally Ace asked out loud what had been on his mind since Shanks had begun explaining.

"Aheemmm...Shanks... Do you think that Shitty Gran—Garp training us...me and Luffy...as kids was about making us awaken our Haki? It was a lot of life and death situations…" He trailed off and feeling a bit stupid when he said it out loud.

"Hmmm...maybe…maybe..." Shanks said thoughtfully, a frown appeared between his eyebrows. "I think it was more that he wanted to strengthen your will…spirit...and yeah...if you want to strengthen the will to live, you need to face uncertainness. And if you begin at a young age, and it works, then you will be stronger. So maybe that's why...but that doesn't mean I agree with his methods!" Shanks added the last bit forcefully.

The old man was trying to make them strong in his own way. So, the torture had a purpose...

"Ace, from what you told me about your childhood tort— _training_ …and the things you faced, have you ever been in a dangerous situation where you knocked anyone out without touching them? A person or an animal, or made someone kneel, or somehow become weak?"

Ace shook his head, his mind blank, "No, nothing of the sort."

Shanks shrugged. "Worth asking," he murmured to himself, and cleared his throat after few seconds. When Ace looked at him, he said, "What we are going to do now is play a simple game of hide and seek."

That didn't sound so bad. With the whole threat of a death defying challenge, he was preparing himself for the worst. In fact, it sounded **too** easy. What kind of training was it? Would it really help him get stronger? Will _hide and seek_ help him learn these Haki techniques?

"I am going to hide in one place on this island. I am not going to move or change places. All you have to do is find me."

Ace waited to hear the rest, waiting for the inevitable catch. When it sounds too good to be true, then…

"Of course, you will be wearing a blindfold the whole time."

And here it was.

"How would you know if I take it off?"

Of course, being a pirate, cheating is the norm.

Shanks had a pleased look on his face.

"I wouldn't...would I? It's your choice, of course. If this simple exercise is too much for ya...then..." a look of challenge was written all across his face.

Ace knew he was being manipulated.

"Like hell would I take it off!"

But it didn't matter.

Backing out wasn't in his nature.

"Great, then there is no problem," Shanks said cheery, not hiding his satisfied amusement.

Ace forcefully gritted his teeth as Shanks took out a thick, black blindfold from the bag beside him, and tossed it in Ace's direction.

Ace caught it. It felt cool in his hand, but he wasn't sure what kind of fabric it was made from. Thankfully it did not feel like it would chafe his skin. He was about to put it around his eyes—

"Ahhh… And one more thing."

Ace raised an eyebrow, looking at Shanks expectantly.

Shanks was rummaging around in the bag. "Here is it," he yelled triumphantly as he raised his one hand with some kind of handcuff.

Ace was taken aback.

"Is that…." he asked uncertainly. He suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

His smile reminded Ace of Luffy before pulling a prank or stealing all the food that Ace had just cooked behind his back.

"Yeeeeuup, seastone handcuffs. Loaned from our dear friends in the marines." Shanks supplied with a twinkle in his eye.

Ace was able to read his eyes very clearly, "You didn't think it would be this easy, did you?" Shanks took one more glance at Ace's face and started cracking up a little. "You did!? Oopsy."

Ace never thought he would say this: he was beginning to miss Garp's way of training. At least it was straightforward.

With a sigh of exasperation and slight trepidation, Ace obediently held out his arms in front of him and waited.

Shanks trailed his finger along the handcuff's exterior, and just raised an eyebrow in amusement. _You're sure?_

Ace just obediently waited.

He knew about seastone and their effect on those who had Devil fruits, yet he had never experienced their effect himself before. Their existence had always fascinated him more than made him afraid. Maybe it was because he had just not experience the scary nullifying effects yet. On one hand, there was a Fruit that could give you an unimaginable power, or a stupid one (like Luffy's), but on the other hand, there was a stone that could null its power (of course there was water, except stone is still cooler). The world had always found a way to balance itself, no matter how crazy or unbelievable it becomes.

With the first touch of the stone on his arm, Ace felt his power drain, not only his devil fruit power, but … he couldn't explain it. He just felt tired, exhausted, and even though he forced himself not to flinch, he felt himself slightly recoil. He forced his hands to stay still, as Shanks fastened the handcuff to one hand and then the other. Then he helped Shanks tie the blindfold tightly around his eyes by holding it in place.

Ace couldn't see anything. It was pitch black.

It hasn't been the first time he has been blindfolded, but even then, he usually saw something like a bit of light on the edges. Not with these. It was unnerving.

Ace was sure they were made this way internationally.

He felt some rustling and stayed still.

He heard Shanks clear his throat. "Well… I should get going. In half an hour… hmmm...count to 1000, and then you can come look for me..."

Ace nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see if Shanks was looking at him, and he opened his mouth to affirm that he was ready.

"Good luck," Shanks said, as the sound of fading muffled steps could be heard.

Ace suddenly remembered something important.

Very important.

 _Extremely_ important.

"Ehmmm Shanks….you have the key to these bloody handcuffs, right?" he asked loudly.

He heard nothing for long while, and he began to suspect that Shanks had already left him…

Then he heard a laugh.

"I wonder!"

.

.

Ace has been looking for him since then without much success. A few times, he could swear he had somehow seen Shanks. It was strange. He didn't exactly see him. It just felt like he did. He saw a halo of Shanks's shape.

The first time the halo appeared Ace was sure he was hallucinating.

Some kind of light appeared in his mind, and he could see it, feel it, and he even knew where it was, except whenever he began to run to its direction, it would sometimes suddenly fade, or other times if he lost his balance and fell, it would also disappear. He had concluded that he needed to concentrate to keep it there -inside of his mind- but still he had no idea how to summon or awaken such an ability. How to use it at will. Control it.

Having the seastone on didn't help matters either, he always feels exhausted and also kind of dispirited, like he doesn't have the will to do anything. Everything is too much trouble. The effects of seastone are scary, but with time he was able to 'fight' it somehow. Remembering the challenge in Shanks's eyes had helped. A _lot_!

Without his fire and eyes, hunting for food was harder, and even finding fruits using his nose and his cuffed hands were hard, and Shanks hadn't said anything about this island. Not a damn thing. Were animals and plants poisonous or not? Were they edible? Ace had realized these things after he was left alone in the clearing.

The first day had been the worst. He had been really tempted to take the blindfold off, and shout Shanks's name demanding more information. But he was a survivor. **Is** a survivor. He had learned since he had been a toddler how to survive on his own. Neither needing or trusting someone else. (It was Luffy and Sabo who taught him that there were better ways, yet that did not mean he had forgotten those lessons). So, he adapted to his new limitations, to the unknown environment that was thrust upon him.

The first thing he did was find a water source. He remembered passing by a stream on their way here. So moving slowly and stumbling every bit of the way, he had found it. It is his camping ground for now.

Second, he armed himself. Shanks had asked him to leave all his weapons on the ship, so he didn't even have a small knife on him. He found several round or oval stones, and sharpened them by rubbing them against each other or any flat surface he had found. It took him several tries but now he is armed.

He had tried to catch a fish to eat on the first day, but had given up fairly quickly. Without free functioning arms, seeing eyes, the seastone and the water's combined effect, it was almost impossible. He had survived on eating plants and fruit that grew near the stream where the animals roamed. He had been lucky until now not to be poisoned. He had caught some kind of injured bird once that wasn't able to escape, and using the stones, he ate the little meat, with a few feathers still stuck to the body.

Still, the test is anything but simple, he needs to learn to survive with only four senses, three and half, and then somehow use Observation Haki to find Shanks.

The bastard is probably drinking and eating without a care right now. Ace will find him. Soon.

The only thing Shanks had left him was some kind of herbal cure that was supposed to help with his sleep attacks. And it did, he thinks. He hadn't experienced one since he took it, he thinks. He had enough for another week (he thinks). He is using the 'when' he took to the cure to mark the passing of time. Except he still can't be sure if he took it on the same day or not.

Shanks had had a faraway look when he explained about the cure, and how his once Captain had had the same sleeping attacks as him. Their doctor had then tried everything until he found this herbal cure that helped him, and was helping Ace now, he thinks.

Ace wonders what kind of Captain and First Mate Shanks had as a rookie, before he formed his own crew. He seems to respect them a lot, and the way he spoke about them had a tinge of awe and sadness in his voice, which made Ace hesitate in asking him about it. It felt too personal.

Maybe he will ask him in the future...when they feel more comfortable with each other.

But right now...he is hungry.

And there is a small animal close by…some kind of rabbit maybe…Catching it will be tricky; he needs his timing to be _perfect_.

He doesn't have his fire powers and lighting a fire maybe not impossible, but it will take a lot of time, and it is very risky. He knows all too well what uncontrollable fire can do. So, cooking is out.

He will use the sharpened stone to gut the animal, fish out the blood, and eat its entrails.

Eating raw meat is not a new experience to him unfortunately, for as a child, he had seen the animals eat each other, and for him it had seemed the most natural thing to eat them raw. When Dadan had caught him 'in the act' once, she had gone into hysterics, had been so sure he would get sick and die, and that she would die by Garp's hands as a consequence. But he had pointed out that the "animals eat each other all the time and never get sick."

Dadan hadn't listened, and had forced cooked meat down his throat, which he had actually liked better because the meat had been tender and wayyyyyy easier to chew. With raw meat he had had to chew slowly and carefully.

He will find a way. He will survive.

The animal moved.

Nearer…almost...but not yet.

 _ **Now**_.

…

..

.

XXXXX

.

..

...

The party is going in full swing. It has been going _full swing_ for more than two weeks. The sounds of the party are a dull roar that ebbs and flows to the crews' alcohol content.

Drinking, partying, and betting on anything and everything. Some of the pirates are knocked out for a while due to either their blood alcohol content (BAC) or lack of sleep, but they always eventually wake up and continue from where they had stopped. There's something to be said for the tenacity of a good party.

Masked Deuce theorized that the Red Hair Pirates were working on some kind of planned shifts. That is, some slept while the others party, and then they'd switch places. The party should always go on and on it seems.

It is amusing how fast the two crews fit together. Merged. If Ace ever decides to join the Red Hair crew, or even an alliance, no one from both pirate crews will ever say a word of protest. Even the first mate of the Red Hair's, Benn Beckman, the only one that seems to be able to install some kind of freaking order in this freaking mess, seems to somehow approve of the Spade Pirates.

Deuce will bet he knew what kind of reaction the crews would have to such an announcement.

One guess, really.

They will wildly party. Probably even harder if that's even possible.

"Hooray, Hurray. Banzi! Let's party! Bring more sake!"

Deuce snorts his amusement, and moves around the ship to check what kind of bets they were making around this time. He intends to document these kinds of information for his adventure book. He is sure someone will find it useful; and if not, then amusing.

If you want a pirate to be creative, fill him with sake, and tell him "let's bet." The results are always hilarious.

The two crews are scattered either on the _Red Force_ (Red Hair's ship) or on the beach, where the cooks are busy cooking on the fires, and the temporary shelters had been built, for them to sleep in. Not that anyone had entered it except him. They were too busy partying to look for a bed. They slept where they had been sitting or standing.

'Call me Benn' had impressed him with how he could operate the chaos that was this huge crew, making everything work, yet still utterly chaotic. Last he saw him, he was mumbling about a damn key…and cursing his own captain.

Deuce looks around, searching for either Ethan or Yasopp. Yasopp had actually taken the young man under his wing as promised, but shooting -for god's sake not the telescope- wasn't what he was teaching him.

He never thought he would see Ethan with a note and pen... And Deuce had tried, really tried to educate the crew. They needed to be able to read -more than 5 people per crew- for them to read his masterpiece in the making. _It is impossible_ , he had concluded in defeat after several brave and creative tries. Even the lure of reading their own Wanted Poster didn't help.

But here was Ethan.

Scrabbling on a little notebook, writing down lists of names, bets or dares, amounts of money, and all kinds of information that Yasopp had instructed him to write.

It is a sight to see.

He finally found him behind a group of dancing pairs, it seems they were trying to step on each other feet without falling or stopping their romantic waltz dance (who taught them to waltz?!). The winner is the last one standing. The creative cursing and the loud hiccups dim the effect of _romance_ usually associated with waltzing. The horrible singing of the most _rhythmic_ song ever (and different lyrics and tones) utterly ruin it:

" _S_ _hiver My Timbers,_

 _Shiver My Souullllll_

 _Yo Ho He Ho_

 _There are men whose hearts as bright as gooooooollllddd_

 _And they sailed Red Force across all the bluesssssss_

 _Yo Ho He Ho_

 _A blood haired Captain and a ….._

The ship then bursts out into a cacophony of noise as each person says something different.

"Cut throat…~"("what's that even mean?")

"Loyal…~"

"Yonko…~"

"Skilled…~"

"The best ever…~"

"Awesomest…~"

"Best partiers…~"

"Strongesssst…~"

"Lamest…~" ("Hey, my crew is not lame, your crew is lame!")

 _...creeeeeeewwwwwwww._

 _It's a darker tale as was ever told_

 _Of a lust for treasure and a love of gcgccoooooooldallllllll…"_

He thinks it was gold, it makes sense if it is gold, _love of gold~_. But he could swear he heard 'coal'.

Deuce stops listening. His head aches too much from trying to decipher the words to be worth the effort. He maneuvers around, only bumping into a few guys before he reaches his goal.

"Ethan, how's it going?" he shouts, except his voice is drowned out by all the loud cheers around them.

He tries again and again, he even pats him on the shoulder from behind without success, and finally turns him around by force using the telescope and rifle still on his back.

"Hey Deuce, how is it going?" Ethan cheerfully greets showing no sign of remembering or hearing the other attempts to get his attention.

At least he isn't as drunk as before where he had hiccupped every two words.

Before, Deuce had asked him, "How much did you drink?", he had answered, "Don't know….Yasopp," _hiccup_ "give me...said sniper need to be" _hiccup_ "able to…shoot even" _hiccup_ "drunnnkk."

Yup, he had taken him under his wing, alright.

He looks around now searching for the know-it all-MR.-sniper, but with loud cheers and people mulling around, he can't glimpse him. But Deuce is positive he's near. When you find the star pupil, the teacher isn't far behind.

"What's going on with the bets?"

"Ohhh… ahemmm…." Ethan squints at his notebook and mouths the words trying to decipher his own terrible, unreadable handwriting. Deuce considers taking it from him, and trying to read it himself when Ethan word vomits.

Deuce has him repeat it a few times for him to be sure. It basically turns out to be:

"How long will it take a live soup turtle to make its way across the ship floor?"

 _They had special turtles for soup?_

"Wanna bet?" Ethan excitingly asks, his hand with the pen hovering above the notebook.

Deuce venomously shakes his head.

"Why not two turtles racing each other?" he asks instead.

"They were two...no, three…a lot...but Louis …and the big guy Lucky Roo the one with chunk of meat..."

Lucky Roo isn't hard to miss, nor is the endless supply of chunks of meat he has access too that seem to appear from thin air.

"Say no more..." Deuce says, feeling his stomach turning.

Poor daft Louis, whose brain has been so thoroughly pickled by years and years of drinking. His brain basically stops functioning if you give him complicated instructions. With him, you can never go wrong using the KISS rule. Keep It Simple, Stupid. One thing at a time, _please_.

He bets someone, Spooky or Tyger most likely, had shouted eat it and well...

Louis is an alright guy, very loyal ,and gets along really well with Ace, but he's not the sharpest tool in the box.

"Was the turtle cooked before they...?"

"Huh...I... "

"No. No, I don't want to know. Forget I asked."

"Yasopp saved one… We wanna see when it arrives to the other side…to know who wins..."

"How are you timing...the turtle..."

"Everyone said how much time it will take for it to arrive… Kimel said a lonnnnnnnng time… It had 8 n's in long...and also Ducky Bree said that, but with 15 n's…I asked… and Rockstar said too damn long, I'm gonna go take a nap…."

"And how would you time this?" Deuce asks.

"Ohhh… Yasopp said if he wakes up and the turtle didn't finish, Rockstar loses..."

Of course, so obvious. Deuce snorts.

"Ray said two days, and Biggie said three days and half cause it gonna ...sleep."

If he was a betting man, he will bet on Biggie winning.

"What other bets are going on right now?" Deuce asks curiously. This is the most intriguing thing happening at the moment, and this is for the sake of his book, and the education of future generations.

"Ohhh..." Ethan squints back to the notebook, and turns the pages slowly...

"Ehmmmm … how many stars shine in the sky at night."

"Wasn't this an old bet from last week...?"

"Yeah… they are still counting..." Ethan shrugs.

"Still?"

"Yeah… Someone always get distracted... Or forgets what number is next ... Or they don't agree on what number's next...and they have to begin again…or the sun shines...and there no stars so Skull wins cause he always says zero…but then the sun set and they do it all over again..."

 _Typical_. Deuce snickers.

"How much did Skull take them for…you know, _won_?"

"Yasopp said to stop counting after 10 thousand beli…" Ethan shrugs again.

"When did you stop?"

"The first day."

Deuce let out a loud laugh. Never mess with Skull. The Skull he wore on his head was a warning for the fate you will receive with dealing with him.

"There is another drinking game…" Ethan intercedes, checking the notebook.

 _There is always one_.

"Is it Tyger and Spooky again?"

"Ohhh…. Noooo… Dusty forbade them… He dragged them somewhere… He was pissed…Banshee was participating ….and Gerkin…. Can't read the other names..." he mutters to himself seemingly upset. Probably afraid of disappointing his Sniper Guru.

Gerkin is a lovable little scamp, if a bit unreliable (let's just say, don't put him on a washing duty if you don't want a lot of _vivid_ colors on your white undies), and he can get 'dragged' along when drunk to participate in utterly stupid shit.

"And there's the popular bet with….Tyger's….turban.."

"What?"

"There is a bet on what Tyger has hidden inside his turban!"

"Really? Nothing is up there...except his baldy head!" _Everyone knew that, didn't they?_

Deuce pauses, and suspiciously looks around. He was sure Tyger would appear in full fury any second now.

After a few seconds of fearful waiting, when the murderous midget refuses to appear, he adds, "...Someone always knocks it from his head everyday…only three times if he's lucky..."

Mostly Spooky's doing, though sometimes Ethan too.

"Yeah, but Red Hair's crew don't know that… that what Spooky said… he even gave instruction to our crew…"

Spooky giving orders, what a sight he had missed. That man can be downright bossy.

"Nobody touches the turban, nobody mentions the turban…speak of no turban and no harm shall befall you…" Ethan mimics Spooky perfectly, shaking his finger and tisking appropriately.

Deuce laughs and Ethan grins and adds in a conspiratorial tone, "I saw Tyger actually smile. He tried to hide it behind the turban but forgot it isn't a hat with a brim. He smacked it, making it almost fall off of his head to show his baldness! Hahaha, Spooky was panicking!"

Deuce laughs harder, clutching his stomach. He can't believe he had missed such a _spectacle!_

Deuce's laughs slowly regulate to a normal breathing pattern that doesn't border on hyperventilation and he takes the chance to ask, "What about Ray?"

"Oh! He made a bet too!" announces Ethan grinning.

Deuce raises an eyebrow questionably. _I have a feeling I know what this'll be about._

"The bet is finding things more orange then the captain's hat!" Ethan doesn't even need to check the notebook before blurting it out like he is apt to do.

 _Yup, no surprise here._ Deuce shakes his head fondly. "It's still on his head? Intact?"

Ace had made him promise. He had looked so pitiful, saying his goodbye to _Smiley_ - _Frowny_ adorning his hat. Dusty and him had been hard pressed not to burst out laughing with how serious he had been, and Ray hadn't helped matters, yelling promises of vengeance and eternal doom to those daring to touch the sacred orange hat. _Her holiness shines brighter than the sun._ He had loudly whispered that little tidbit in a corner like it was his precious. The hat had been still in Ace's hands though.

"Yeah, last I saw," Ethan confirms.

"How is his bet going?"

"Not so good…."

"Oh?"

 _How hard it is to find orange things?_

"Doesn't matter what they bring. Ray says it's not orange enough… not shining _with fire and life_ enough...I think everybody has given up."

Deuce thinks that the only thing that can win would be Ray himself, the peach of sunny cheerfulness.

They suddenly heard Ethan's name being called, repeatedly.

It takes them a few seconds to pinpoint the source which is _-surprise surprise-_ Yasopp waving his rifle in one hand, and a bottle occupying the other.

"Need to go. Master is calling." Ethan hurriedly says as he runs towards the obviously drunken man.

"'Master?'" Deuce mutters incredulously under his breath.

He looks at Ethan go, bumping into people without a care as he hurries past. He almost steps on the turtle to the ire of the crowd and finally reaches his beloved 'master'. _Shoulder by shoulder they run to the endless sunset,_ he narrates in his head, as he watches Puppy Ethan (™) follow his Master around, wagging his figurative tail.

Deuce sighs, looking around and glimpses a brown cowboy hat on the other side. He moves swiftly, dodging drunk people and indeterminable flying things. Probably some other bet this idiotic of a crew has thought up. Flying paper plane or something. Nothing is too stupid or too dangerous for this bunch.

"Dusty!"

"Dusty!"

"Dusty!" he calls repeatedly.

Dusty turns around suddenly, his body ready to pounce.

"Oh it's you, Deuce..." he mutters as he deflates.

"Hoping for someone else?"

Dusty just shakes his head in defeat.

"Nah...just lookin' for Spooky and Tyger... _again_..." he curses.

"They gave you the slip _again_?" Deuce mutters knowingly and with no little sympathy.

"Those shitty trouble-magnetic bastards…" is all what Dusty says.

"Do I wanna know what they did now?" Deuce asks hesitantly. Sometimes not knowing is the best defense; it gives you deniability.

Dusty's face says it all.

"Not that it really matters… I mean look 'round...I thought _our_ ship was a madhouse..." mumbles Dusty.

Deuce took the time to scan him. He looks tired. He has prominent red rings around his eyes either from lack of sleep, or drinking. In his case, Deuce would bet both.

"Yeah...ours is a tiny one..." Deuce agrees and adds cheerfully. Trying to change the mood.

"Look at the bright side..."

"Ah..." Dusty looks suspiciously up at him. He seems to have lost faith in humanity and all other creatures.

"If this is how a Yonko's crew behaves, then Ace has cherry picked the best of the best…"

"Yeah… my future looks bleaker by the s'cond..." mutters Dusty. He seems to have reached the same conclusion way before.

He tries to stand up straight but he sways, and Deuce reaches his arm out to balance him. Dusty just leans on him full body, almost making him lose his own balance in turn and begins muttering in despair.

"How da hell would I manage a Yonko crew and make it look like we know what we are doin'? I mean...I'm not sure we know what we're doin' right now… No scritch that...what the freakin' hell are we doin'? _Us_ as a feared Yonko crew… Do ya see Ace as a Yonko… ACE….'magine him meeting allies or another Yonko… He'll begin snorin' mid-sentence and _oh boy_ … why? Why on Oda's Grand Line, did I agree to be da first mate of this here crew!? I'm gonna jump into the cold blue sea and let the waves take me! Yes thatta be better...I'll be free at last! They say the Cap'n should sink with the ship…I volunteer to take Ace's place...He can handle this clusterfuck…it's his damn crewwwwwwwwww..." Dusty rants become muffled sobs of unrecognizable words.

"Maybe you should have another talk with Benn...yeah...it will be better...you'll see." A put-off Deuce says carefully.

Drunk Dusty continues to sob on Deuce's shoulder, while Deuce mutters more soft, calming words, as he searches for the elusive Red Hair's First Mate and Biggie. He really isn't equipped to handle this.

He quietly wonders where Spooky and Tyger, the banes of Dusty's existence, have disappeared to.

Oh well, whatever they are planning couldn't get any worse than this.

..

.

"Hey…what do we have here?" Tyger gleefully announces, as Spooky and Rockstar walk up to where he is sitting.

"Shiny~ Is it…?" Spooky asks, hope and glee filling his voice.

"Dammit...only keys…lots and lots of keys," Tyger curses while Rockstar snorts, amused.

They are in some storage room that Rockstar had brought them to, looking for some beli or treasure or anything really that they could use for betting. They aren't choosy right now.

They had lost everything except their clothes and Spooky's rifle. EVERYTHING.

EVERY- DAMN-THING.

Even though the turban bet promises to balance some of the losses, Dusty had not been impressed when he heard they had betted the ship. It's not like they betted the whole thing in one go. They are not stupid, _you know_.

They betted the mast first, then the rails, sails, and the captain's cabin etc etc...they were very thorough and careful.

The treasures stored on the ship they betted slowly and measuredly, and of course they used some of the crew… They lost Gerkin in the tapping contest (they didn't know the rules, and still didn't know them now) and had lost Ray almost ten times, but for some reason the Red Hair Pirates kept giving him back and mumbling about 'too energetic and shiny, keep him _please'_.

Skull refused to give them any more money. Then they found out that the Red Hair Pirates had a "finder keeper" rule, and decided as guests, that they were indubitably almost permanent residents and part of the crew basically in just 2 short weeks (but who's counting?). They determined that such a beautiful and just rule applied to them, so they had gone to explore the ship, but surprisingly could find nothing of value, almost as if someone had known of their planned search.

Spooky had been sure it had been the Red Hair's First mate. Benn had that shrewd known look in his eyes that made Spooky want to screech 'Mommy!' and hide behind her skirts.

In their despair over the failed looting, they were found by Rockstar who had been on his way to nap. He had generously brought them here, to this huge storage room, and has even stayed to help.

"Ahhh...you found the keys box...I've been looking for it for a while," Rockstar murmurs.

"Yours?" Tyger asks.

"Nahhhh…Benny was looking for it."

"Why?" Spooky asks. _Keys? Why the hell do you need so many keys? What does the scary first mate want them for?_

"Dunno...probably looking for a key," Rockstar answers amusedly.

Tyger snorts and adds, "Hey...we can use them for betting."

"Keys?" Spooky says in disgust.

"It's not like we have money…" Tyger reminds him.

"Not bad… at least it's better than the coals you suggested…" Rockstar says helpfully, gesturing at Spooky with the bottle in his hand.

"Everything is better than coals," Tyger agrees. "At least with those keys, we can trick some to think it's actual beli...if they are drunk enough."

"Or you can use them as a bet…." suggests Rockstar.

Tyger eyes him with suspicious. They are discussing tricking his crewmates, and he doesn't seem to give a damn.

"Huh….what kind of bet do you suggest using these keys for?" Tyger finally asks.

"How far can you throw them?" Spooky suggests offhandedly.

"Nahh… keys open things...right….whoever finds which keys open what wins…." Rockstar says.

"Throwing them sound better…." Spooky whinely insists.

.

.

.

So… what do you think of the training? And the crews bonding? Anything special you have noticed and want to share? *wink, wink*

Personally, I feel sorry for Dusty..

Did you pay attention to the details in my new cover image by the one and only awesome **Syrisna.**

 **.**

 **Important notes about the chapter:**

1\. We are meeting more of the Spade crew. My Spade crew is built on the crew that was created by lovely and talented **Stormy1x2** and the info from **Spade Pirates wiki page**. Gerkin and Louis that we met here are all from the genius of **Stormy1x2.** I am merging the two 'crews' into one awesome crew if I do say so myself. The wiki page of the SPADE crew is getting more and more expanded. The fight between Draw and Ace are from the page (I did not make it up).

2\. **MasterQwertster** has just translated **One Piece: novel A(ce) 1** to english and posted it here in FF. We are very grateful to his effort! If you want to check out Ace's journey, do read it. _It's on my list to read. (Ashe)_

I already wrote the chapter when I found about it, so things here are not one to one as the novel.

3\. I am going to build the crew according to what I want, so I am going to use/discard any of the new merging information according to what I see fit.

4\. The song that the crew sang is taken from "Shiver My Timbers -The Muppets". I tinkered it to fit what I want.

.

.

 **Leave me a review and you get to Hug poor, poor Dusty (Bepo and depressed Shanks unfortunately aren't available because .. *Luffy and Ashe whistling at the sky*)** _ **Bepo is mine~~~ *whispers in dark corner* My precious~~~**_


End file.
